Wings of freedom
by DXC-SMASH
Summary: Otto Van Cooper, a great thief who was call into battle and now faces hard times. And finally seeing his long time childhood friend and hearing she getting married, but his feeling for her are so much greater than ever before, but when he finds she and her uncle went through much worst times. Will he help them or will his feeling get in the way of setting his true love free?
1. The good old days

Chapter 1: The good old days

It was a cold war, that last four long years. But it was over now and with the war over, most citizens had to find work again. Like this raccoon, who was resting his back against a old and werck building. He had on a brown Ace jackets, brown combat pants, along with white scarf wrap around his neck. The raccoon had grey fur with black hair and mustache, and dark brown eyes. He was looking down at the ground, looking kind of down since he was out of work.

?: Otto!

The raccoon look up, hearing someone call out to him. And it was small orange cat with yellow spots on his cheeks. The cat was wearing a grey vest with white sleeves and black shorts with dark brown boots. He ran up to Otto but was out of breath

Otto: Top of the morning to you, Oliver

Oliver: Good morning Otto….Sorry, I'm late again. I was so fast asleep in bed, finally no more guns or bomb noise anymore

Otto: It is quite peaceful now. Come we need to find a workplace who's willing to hire a fighter ace and his mechanic

They start to walk around the city of England, the only place which wasn't so much in ruins. Otto is actually a Cooper, a clan of thieves and best clan ever. So far he has been able to carry the Cooper name so far with his biplane. He has a genius of mechanic and skills of a fighter pilot. Due to his physical ineptitude, he used his talents to pull off heists, his machines facilitating his thievery. Otto kept some of his technical blueprints in the Thievius Raccoonus, the family book and the propeller blades of his biplane were shaped like the trademark Cooper hook. He use to one of the greatest thief and ace pilot but he's nothing. Ever since the war start it, he was called into battle. He use to have a lot of money but with the coming taxes and food price's became so high.

He has enough money for one more month but wasn't so sure how long more he could take it, barely living on a few cents and dollars. Then he look at Oliver, poor young Oliver, in his head. Oliver is only 11 years old, he and Otto met when the war started. Otto was surprised to see a child in work in war, but Oliver is incredibly smart for his age and he only works to help his family. So far he has been a long Otto'side for four years. Otto was kind of like his boss and deeply respect him.

Then the wind start to pick out, it was getting colder. The cold breeze was like being slap in the face. Otto rubs his shoulders to keep warm, then he heard Oliver coughing bit. He just notice the poor cat was only wearing light clothing. Otto sigh, everything seem so hard these days, he close his eye and starts to remember the happy times, like how his mother and father took his took Paris to see a flight show. Then he start to hear a voice that was so familiar, it sounded like a young girl's voice. He could see her but he couldn't her face, it was a small raccoon girl with long light brown hair but a bit of it was grey. She kept calling out to him

? Otto...Otto..Otto

Oliver: Otto! Look out!

Otto snap out of his dream and fell on his back before a truck almost hit him. He wasn't look where he was walking. Thanked goodness Oliver call out to him before becomes road kill. Otto rub his head and could of swear that voice he heard in his head was real, even though it was Oliver, who call out him, but it sounded more like a young girl's voice and one he knew so well. But he couldn't remember who it was. He got up from the ground and Oliver brush off the dust off Otto's clothes for him.

Otto: That was a close one. As always, thank you for the help Oliver

Oliver: You're welcome, but you should be careful more, Otto. You were walking like you were seeing things

Otto: I'm very sorry. It's just….It been so difficult these past years and you're only a young child, who shouldn't be living like this

Oliver: Don't worry, I'm fine. After all I have you and my family to look out for. Beside maybe we will find you a job today

Otto: I hope...Wait did you just say me? Oliver, what did mean by that?

Oliver: Well...You see Otto, half of my family is working in the mines and factories. The other day my father and brother were ask to find one more boy in the family who needed work…..And I told I'll think about but they say it can't be waited. I wanted to tell you after we found you a job….But now the cat out of the bag. But don't worry I'll stay with you until we find you a job

Otto: Oliver...You can't…

Oliver: Why not?

Otto: Because...I'm firing you

Oliver O-otto…

Otto: Your family needs you more than I do. I want you to go back home and tell your father that you can go work with him

Oliver: But what about you?

Otto: Mind never about me. Oliver, you're a bright child who deserve a good life

He kneels down as Oliver begins to cry, Otto place his hands on Oliver's shoulders. Telling him that he will be fine. Otto was so touch when Oliver said he's stay with him, but he couldn't do that to him. He has a family and Otto had no one. His father and mother escape from home to somewhere safe, sadly he lost tark of them. All he can hope for is that they're alright. Otto knew Oliver's family were poor since they all live in one small house, he wish he could help him. That's when it hit him, he went through his pocket and found two 20 dollar bills. It was all he had but he knew it was the right thing to do

Otto: Here….It's your last pay from me

Oliver: Otto...Really?

He looks at the money, given to him. Otto looks away, trying not cry that he was giving his money away and saying goodbye to a friend

Otto: Yes, take it now before I use it in the tavern again

Oliver: Thank you, thank you, Otto

The young cat gave him a hug and didn't want to let go. Otto couldn't help but hug Oliver back. Even though this was his last chance to say goodbye to him. But he knew Oliver would do great thing when he older. Otto sets Oliver down as he gets up from kneeling. Oliver put his money in his pocket and cough again. Otto shrug but he couldn't let him walk back home in the cold. He remove his jacket and puts it on Oliver. Oliver was so surprised at Otto, he never been this kind, well he is nice man but never gave up his favorite jacket. It was his prize possession, more valuable than all the other stuff he steal and yes, Oliver knows about Otto's family work

Otto: Here don't catch a cold on your way home

He wraps his scarf around his neck more and walks away. Oliver stood there with Otto's favorite jacket on him, it was a bit big on him. He shed more tears a Otto was walking away

Oliver: Thank you for everything! I'll never forget you Otto Van Cooper!

He shouted his heart out for his friend, boss, and partner. Otto cry bit as he left the cat and that he give away his things for his happiness. All he had on was a white sweater and his scarf but it wasn't really helping him keep warm. Being happy and sad at the same time, he was glad that he give Oliver money to help his family but now what he is going to do. With no money, he has no choice to beg for some, which was the last thing he would ever do. As Otto continues to walking around the streets, he thought maybe he should steal from a few folks but he couldn't that since almost everyone were poor and he can't steal from normal people since that was against his family's code and his conscience would get the better of him.

Otto: What to do? What to do?

He kept repeating to himself, he couldn't help but close his eyes again, to think what he should do. But then something caused him to fall on the ground again. He open his eyes again and a old raccoon wearing a nice dark purple coat with a black hat on the ground. Tue old raccoon had grey fur and hair. Otto quietly got up and help the old raccoon up

Otto: I'm so sorry sir. I wasn't looking where I was going

The old raccoon: It's quite alright….Otto?

Otto: Umm...Yes?

The old raccoon: Otto van Cooper, my god. It been so long since I seen you my boy

The old raccoon place both of his hands on Otto's shoulders and had a big smile on his face. Otto wasn't so sure what to do or say since he had no idea who this old man was. But he seem so familiar and he knew Otto's full name but Otto can't really put his finger on who he is. He cough bit and try not to be rude

Otto: Um...Sir, I'm sorry to ask this but who are you?

The old raccoon: What? Otto you don't remember me? Well I guess it has been that long. It's me, Alan Foster

Otto: Foster? As the one the brothers who own the Silver Wings?

Alan: The one and only, boy

Otto: Oh my god, I'm so sorry . That I didn't recognize you in the beginning

He shanks Alan's hand, he couldn't believe that he was meeting with the owner of Silver Wings. A company of biplanes, where they sell, fix plains, and do amazing air show. Ott's father was good friends with Alan and his brother Charlie, the Foster bothers been building up their business for so long. The one thing Otto didn't get is how Alan know who he was so quickly

Otto: Mr. Foster, how did you know who I was?

Alan: That was easy. You look so much like your father, Otto. And you may call me Alan, my boy

Otto: Thank you sir. It is so good to see you again. How are you and your family?

Alan: We….Been through some tough times but me and Sylvia are doing fine

Otto: Sylvia?

Alan: Oh come now Otto, you don't remember my niece Sylvia?

Otto: Yes, of course I do. She was alway having her head in the clouds

Alan: Ha, that is Sylvia for you. You should come to our party tonight

Otto: A party for what?

Alan: Yes, we're having the Silver Wings 25th anniversary. You must come

Otto: Alan, I would love to come….But sadly I don't think I have the proper attire

Alan: Well that's not a problem. Come with me and we'll find you something nice to wear

He shows Otto the way to his house where the party was at. Soon it became dark out and the party was barely starting. Alan's house on the hills, outside of the city, It was close to the ocean. It had such a nice garden. Otto was surprised how well the Foster was hold on through the war, they still had nice things, house, and good food, makes him wonder where they got all their money from beside owning the Silver Wings. Alan kept on making another surprise on Otto, when he told Alan about him looking for a job, Alan told him, he had a opening for a new flighter for his air show. And also told Otto, he could stay in his house for as along he wanted. Now that was so much Otto couldn't believe on how kind Alan is.

Otto quickly ties his bow tie on the suit, Alan gave him, as he walks out his room. In the dinning room it was filled with so many people and so much food on the table. He couldn't wait to get something good to eat, but as he notice the crowd of people in the party. Most of them didn't look familiar to him, he saw some of the army people, he worked with but the rest, seem like business people. He might of got use to the whole peace back on earth but the sound of people got to him and the music playing by the musician wasn't helping. That's when Otto notice the glass door to the garden, it seem like none was out there. He quickly made his way outside. It was much quieter, and he could think.

Otto: Ah….I can't believe I'm becoming hysterical….

At that moment he saw another raccoon but a female one, wearing a white dress with a light blue scarf and her light brown hair was down with a strands of grey color hair and in a small braid. She was sitting down on the fountain. At first Otto thought he was looking at an angel, he was lost for words. But he snap of it and decides to walk up to her.

Otto: Hello there

The female raccoon: Oh hello

Otto: Quite a lovely eventing isn't?

The female raccoon: It is, you walk out of the party to enjoy the quite it?

Otto: Yes, but it seem like everyone is enjoying themselves in there. And why are you out here, miss?

The female raccoon: I was waiting for someone but inside got bit crowded. And you still have a weck memory, Otto

Otto: I couldn't say it….Hold on a minutes how did you know my name?

The female raccoon: By god it been years and you didn't even recognize me. It's me, Sylvia

Otto: S-sylvia, I'm so sorry. I can't I believe I did that again. How did you know it was me?

Sylvia: I saw you walk into the guest room before the party started and I pick two and one together. And you look a lot like your father

Otto: No I don't….Anyways it been so long since, how are you and your parents?

Sylvia: Um...You don't know?

Otto: Know what?

Sylvia: Nevermind...I also heard you were in battle, how was that?

Otto: Very terrifying I must say

Sylvia: I see. Come on, sit down. We have a lot of catching up

She pat the spot beside her, Otto just smile and nod as he sat down, next down to her. All they did was talk and talk about mostly about the past. When they met, play, and all the air shows they went together. Otto couldn't help to look at Sylvia, thinking how much she grew and how lovely she was, making his heart string tug on each other. Still had her strands of grey hair. She was born with it, it was like a birthmark. Most children made fun of her because of that, but she didn't mind and Otto was the only one who never made funny of her. Then they start to hear music playing, which Otto an idea

Otto: Sylvia, would you like to dance?

He place his hand on top hers, waiting for her answer. Sylvia blush as she felt Otto's hands on top of hers, she didn't say anything and got up.

Sylvia: I'm sorry. I can't...I have to go back inside

She speed walks back inside, leaving Otto at the fountain. He rub his head, thinking maybe he was being too forward. He did see her blushing, but didn't get the dance. Most of his family members were charmers, especially his father, Thaddeus Winslow Cooper the III. Who was a true gentleman and the master of disguises. Otto sigh as he walks about inside.

Inside everyone was gather in the dinning room, Otto manage to go through the crowd of people to see what was happing. He saw Alan at the main table with a male skunk, who looks like the same age as Alan. He was wearing a nice deep green suit, his hair was grey with bit black in. Alan got up and lighty and gently hit his wine glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

Alan: Everyone, I like to thank you all for coming. It warms my heart to how many people support the Sliver Wings. At first it was a dream of two little boys and now it became a reality. My brother Charlie told me that the Sliver Wings, marrying Marin, and having a little girl were the best of his life. As for me, being his older brother, his partner, his best man, and his godfather to his Sylvia, were the moments of my life. And I couldn't be happier, today we honor the Sliver Wings and my brother and my sister in law's death. They left this world too soon but let us pary with smiles and cheers for their journey to heaven and God bless their souls.

He rise his glass and as everyone else, and they all took a sip of the wine and cheer and applause . But then the skunk next Alan, stand up and whisper in his ear.

Alan: Oh...Hold your applause, everyone. Sylvester has something to share as well

Sylvester: Thank you Alan. We all came here to celebrate tonight, and here we are. But I like to congratulate my son Isaac and his fiance Sylvia, whom I'm very pround to call my daughter-in-law

Otto: W-what!?

No one heard Otto almost coughing when he drink as he heard the skunk's speech. He saw Sylvia with another male skunk. Who was Isaac, they were hold hands and looking into each other eye's. Sylvia rest her head on his chest. Otto almost drop his glass, he couldn't believe that she was getting marry. Otto could feel his heart almost ripping but at the same time he was happy for her.

After the party was over Otto unties his tie as he walks back to his room. He opens his door

Otto: Oh...That was a fun party...I suppose

?: Ahh…..

Otto: Hm?

?: Aaahh….I'm so...sorry

Otto close his door and follows the strange noise. He couldn't tell who it was but it sounded like a male and drunk one. And it sounds like it was coming from the garden. Otto walks out to the garden and sees Alan sitting on the fountain. He look so sad as he gulp a bottle of wine. Otto notice four empty bottles on the ground, he would of never guess that Alan was a drinker. He walk up to him, to see if he can stop him from drinking too much

Otto: Um...Hello Alan

Alan: Hmm...Oh its just you, Otto

Otto: That seem to be a lot of wine for just one man, don't you think?

Alan: Please….don't test me….I can't doing anything for her…

Otto: Her? Who, Alan?

Alan: Sylvia! I fail her as a guardian

He drop the bottle, shattering it on the ground and begin to cry

Otto: Alan, please get yourself together. What did you do to make you this upset?

Alan: I sold her to them!

He then got up and place his hands on Otto's shoulders. He still had tears in his eye's. Otto gasp at the emotional break Alan was having, but he still didn't knew who was talking about

Otto: What are you talking about?

Alan: I sold Sylvia to the Le Paradox!


	2. Alan's price

Chapter 2: Alan's price

Otto: You did what!?

He grab a hold of Alan, fill with anger on what he just say. Otto felt like he heard him, but not enough on what he meant

Otto: What did you do?

Alan: I sold her...to them

Otto: You sell Sylvia to that man, who's marrying her?

Alan: No….to his father

Otto: By god...how sick are you!

He toss Alan on the ground. He couldn't believe Alan would do this to his own niece. Alan slowly got up, Otto did threw him hard but so hard

Alan: Otto, I can-

Otto: You better have a good reason why you did before I give you a good beating

Alan: I needed the money

Otto: You needed money so that why you sold Sylvia!

Alan: You wouldn't understand….

Otto: I understand that you are nothing but a weak coward that sold his own family to someone, for what? Money? How much did he even give for her? Oh wait let me, at least a couple of hundreds dollars

Alan: Otto, please let me explain….you see it happen 11 years ago when you and parents left England….

~11 years ago~

Back when Sylvia was a 11 and when her parents were still alive. It was another air show at the Silver Wings outside platform with the a huge crowd people sitting on the bleachers, cheering. While bit younger Alan and another raccoon were checking a plane's engine, inside the hangar. The raccoon beside Alan, with monkey wrench, was wearing a brown air pilot suit.

Alan: Ooh, please don't tell me. You're still going to perform with the engine acting up, Charlie?

Chalire: Heh, quite it you're worrying, older brother. It will be fine, all I have to do is keep the engine from overheating

Alan: But Charles, what if the engine does over heat while you're high in the skies? That's it, I'm calling off the show with two planes instead

He turns around and heads to the door, to inform the audience of the show will be change with two planes. But Alan's younger brother stop him before he reach the door. By grabbing his shoulder

Chalire: Wait, wait, Alan. You just can't do that. So many have came to see the show for months now. And you know what they say, the show must go on

Alan: That's for theater, which this is not. I just wish you weren't so reckless from time to time

Chalire: Hey, I resent that. Beside if I haven't been so, we would never got here and also thanked that big head of yours

Alan: Oh my...Look, Chalire. I promise mère and père that I look out for you until you die….or was it until I die? I don't remember, but the point is, as your older brother and business partner, I urge you to think about this. You have a wife and daughter to also think about

Charlie: Eh, you got the worry side from mother. Alan, please put some trust in me. I done this at least 200 time or more

Alan: Not with a busted engine

Charlie: Alright, look if something does happen to me. Then promise me that you will look after Marin and Sylvia for me

Alan's eyes widen when Charlie finish. He couldn't believe he said that, not like he didn't want to watch over Marin and Sylvia. But something gave his spine the chills and it wasn't just Charlie giving his the puppies eyes

Charlie: Please Alan, promise me you will

Alan: Aah, fine. But you better swear to me that nothing will happen if you do go on this plane

Charlie: Yes, yes I will

Alan: Good, if you don't. I'll end up spitting on your grave stone

Charlie: I won't...and please don't for mother's sakes

?: What about mother?

The Foster brothers turn around and saw two female raccoon, one was older and the other was young Sylvia. Holding her mother, Marin's hand, as they walk inside the hangar through the other door. Marin was the brothers first love during their school days, but Charlie won her heart first before Alan. But they were all good friends, even though Marin didn't knew Alan use to be in love with her. Like mother and daughter, she had brown hair like Sylvia but no grey streaks. But she kept her hair up in a bun

Charlie: Oh nothing, my love

Marin: Is that so? What are you two still doing in here? The show starts in 2 minutes

Alan: We were having-

Charlie cover Alan's mouth before he could finish. And he made him turn around and whispers in his ear

Charlie: Alan, shut your mouth. If there is anyone who can't let me fly, is Marin. She can't know about the problem, or she might get a heart attack. You know her weak heart since we were young, she won't be able to handle this

Alan: Charlie, you may love your wife but you can't just lie to her

Charlie: I know….But just this once, don't tell her

Sylvia: Don't tell who?

They both look down and see little Sylvia with her toy plane in her hand. She looks at the adults with her innocent eyes, not sure what they were talking about since she was only 10 and so innocent

Marin: What's with the secrecy talking, boys?

Charlie: What? There is no secrecy here. Right, Alan?

Alan: Ummm….

Marin: Hmm?

She looks at him with her stare. Alan made admit defeat to Charlie but he could never lie to Marin. He did the best thing he could do, he pick up Sylvia and to out of the hangar. Charlie looks at him as he makes his escape

Charlie: Alan?

Alan: What? Don't look at me, I'm just the uncle here. Let's go, Sylvia. We need to find some good seats for you and your mère

He then put her on his shoulders and walks to the bleachers. Leaving Charlie to his wife. She cross her arms together and look at him with her goldish and brownish eyes. Charlie try to think of way out, but the more he stutter, Marin knew he was hiding something from her

Marin: Charles my dear is there something you want to tell me?

Charlie: Umm...No...No, not at all, my love

Marin: It something with the plane, isn't it?

Charlie: No...there is nothing….wrong with the plane at all

Marin: Why are you stuttering?

Charlie: It's cold in here

Marin: Then why are you avoiding eye contact with me?

Charlie: Ahh…

Marin: Charlie!

Charlie: Like I said before. Nothing wrong

Marin: Sometime I ask myself, why I married the reckless brother?

Charlie: I resent that

He smirk, knowing that she was joking. She always rolls her eyes when she makes a sarcastic joke. Marin sigh, she looks at Charlie with a upset look

Marin: Sylvia came home with white paint in her hair from school

Charlie: Oh...We should talk to the school about this

Marin: I tried that….but Sylvia won't tell me who keeps taunting her. Charlie, I think we should move her out of that schools and homeschool her

Charlie: We can't do that to her. How about we put her in a private school for girls?

Marin: We'll see….

She hugs her husband, worrying about their child well being. Charlie wraps his arms around Marin and holds her tight

Charlie: Don't worry, everything will work out fine

Marin I hope. I just wish that the Cooper family didn't leave the country. Their boy was so sweet to her

Charlie: Maybe too sweet….

Marin: Oh stop it

Charlie: What, I didn't like how close that boy was to her

Marin: Those must be your fatherly instincts. Anyhow I should be going now

She kisses Charlie for good luck. She then walks out of the hangar, Charlie took a deep breath as she left. Once she walk up the bleachers. Little Sylvia was waving at the top, on the announcer box

Sylvia: Mère! Mère, up here

Marin: Oh my angel, you're becoming bit like your uncle

Sylvia: Uncle Alan told me, mère means mother in French

Marin: Heh heh, is that so?

She picks her up and sits down with Sylvia on her lap. Alan looks at them so happily, he then coughs before he spoke into the microphones

Alan: Ladies and gentlemen. Children of all ages. It is time for show you been waiting for. The Silver Wing's amazing air show! Please enjoy everyone!

The audience cheering louder after Alan's announcement and even more louder as the plans came on to the platform. And as one by one goes up into the sky. Doing some twists and turns in the sky. Sylvia and Marin both clap as the show goes on. Alan sighs in relief that nothing was going as the show started. But then one biplane was going off routine, which was Charlie's. Then his plane started to make smoke, half the audience it was part the act but some knew something was wrong. Alan gasp and as did Marin, they both knew something was wrong. And spoke under their breath

Marin: Smoke?….Charlie

Alan: No, no….Charlie, please make it

Up in his plane, Charlie tried to lower his plane down gently. But it was to high from the ground to make a safe landing. He gripped his steering wheel, holding on as his plane heads straight down as the engine was overheating and the more smoke was blocking his view

Charlie: Come on….Don't give up on…

It was too late, the plane went down but upside down and the overheating engine exploded on impact. Everyone gasp, but mostly did Marin and Alan. Sylvia got up and look at the destroy plane, she might have some innocent but she knew that her father was still inside the plane as it crash. She tremble as she saw the fire, Maria got up but her legs collapse as she did. She began to cry, Alan shook his head, couldn't believe that happen. Sylvia was still trembling and started to cry

Sylvia: F-Father!

Alan's narration: My poor young brother died in that crash. It wasn't long for other pilots to quit it. Business went down after the Silver Wings shut down all it's air shows. As for me, I kept my promise that made with my brother. On watching over Marin and Sylvia. But it wasn't so long when Sylvia' mother gotten more sick

~Year later~

In their old house, Alan was working in his office, look at some of the papers. Then he heard something shattered and then follow by Sylvia's voice

Sylvia: Mother!

He got up and ran out of his office. To see Marin on the floor with a broken vase next to her and Sylvia in the back of her. She place her little hands on her mother, who was having trouble breathing

Alan: Marin!

It was long for him to call a doctor. As the doctor examines Marin, Alan and Sylvia waits outside of the room. Sylvia was holding his hand tight, looking at the door. Alan looks down at Sylvia, feeling how tight she was holding on

Sylvia: Uncle Alan...Is my mother going to be alright?

Alan: Don't worry your mother will alright, the doctor is here

Then the door open bit, the doctor point his head out

The doctor: Mr. Foster, I need a movement to speak with you

Alan: Yes...Wait here, Sylvia

He walks inside the room and close the door behind hi!. He saw Marin, laying in her bed. The doctor was to quiet at first, but Alan knew why he was but he ask anyways

Alan: How is she?

The doctor: Well…

Alan: For sakes, tell me! Will she live?

The doctor: No….

Alan: T-This can't be…You have to do something! She can't die!

Marin: Alan...please...don't yell

She cough bit as she looks at the men, she was sweating a lot as she lay there, on her deathbed. Marin cough more as she close her eyes

The doctor: She is in great pain, it won't be long until….She passes. I'm so sorry, I can't do anything now. She's been living through some stresses when your brother died. If you two need to say something to one another. Then it's best you say it now

He walks out of the room to give them some privacy. Alan sat beside Marin, he was about to cry. He lost his brother and now he losing Marin. The love of life and sister-in- law. Marin place her hand on his

Marin: Alan, please don't cried. I knew this day was coming…

Alan: Don't say that, Marin! You….you just can't be-

Marin: I been living through this for so long, that my own parents left me. Knowing that I was going to die, as did the doctors. But so far I been living so happily, I got to meet you and Charlie…and got to marry with him….and had a child with him….there is nothing else I could of ask for

Alan: Marin….please, you can't leave me and Sylvia

Marin: I wish couldn't but….God has different plans with me...my body can't last much longer….Alan, promise me...that you will look after Sylvia for me…..And give her a good life….

Alan: No...No, I broken a promise once….and I'm going to make the same mistakes...I failed Charlie...I can't fail you

Marin: Please Alan….Please, I beg of you….You're all Sylvia has left… Don't fail her….She needs you...please Alan….

Alan: Yes….Yes I promise to watch over her until I die

Marin: Thank you….And….And tell her...I love her...

She close her eyes again but they weren't opening again. Alan could feel the life being drain out of her. Then Sylvia came in and runs towards her. She saw how peace she looked as she was lying there. She kneel down beside her and cry with her head down on the bed

Sylvia: Mother! Mother, please don't go! Mother!

Alan's narration: Sylvia's mother then pass away. And Sylvia became under my care. Her parent in trust me with her, so I dedicated my life to give everything she needed. I so was determined to. Later on I couldn't….

~3 years later~

Sylvia was holding to Alan's hand, even though she was 15 years old. She didn't mind, having to last 4 long years of sadness, she still made it through with her uncle by her side. They were walking to her school, Alan couldn't help but smile on how much she grew up. She was becoming a lady, her mother knew she would become

Sylvia: Is something wrong, uncle?

Alan: Oh nothing, you know of won't be long until you find a mate

Sylvia: Oh please. I don't have time for men. Beside I have to focus on school and become a pilot like father

Alan: Sylvia, we talk about this. And you can't become one

Sylvia: But why not?

Alan: Because I can't afford to lose you too!

Everything became silent when he yell. It wasn't new thing, he told Sylvia over and over that she couldn't doing anything involving with planes. In fear something will happen to her. Alan realized he yell out again, making he slap his forehead with his free hand

Alan: Ah...I'm sorry. But you know why I don't want you to

Sylvia: Yes...I know….

He sighs, he didn't want Sylvia to hate him for the choice he made for her. It was for her own good and her mother did say she didn't want her to work with plans when she was alive. They continue to walking until they made it to Sylvia's school

Alan: Alright, be safe

Sylvia: Yes uncle

Alan: Study hard

Sylvia: Yes uncle

Alan: And-

Sylvia: And keep me in a bubble forever….

Alan: What was that?

Sylvia: Um, nothing. Bye

She waves good bye to him as she walks inside the school. Even though he asked, he knew what she said. He shook his head, thinking she has bit of her father in her. He makes his way back home and saw a few people taking a few things out of his home

Alan: I say what in the world are you doing?

One of the men handed him a piece of paper. And Alan was shock when he readed it. It was notice that he didn't pay his taxes. The Silver Wings wasn't doing so well after Sylvia's mother pass away, while paying the bills from the crash and health. Alan was losing lot of business, working without a partner. Things were so hard for him, working everything out alone. After law took most of the furniture, Alan went to the nearest tavern. To drink down his misery, sat down on the stool, looking at his glass

Alan: I am...So sorry

?: Talking to yourself, sir?

Alan: Hmh?

It was a younger Sylvester, who walk up to a stool and sat next to Alan. He didn't even answer his question and look away

Sylvester: I see your those kind of moping men

Alan: Sorry to be rude but who are you?

Sylvester: I am the one, who can help you fix all your problems

Alan: Oh your those….Thanks but no thank you

Sylvester: I know who you are, Alan. The owner of the Sliver Wings, who is in debt

Alan: But you still didn't answer my question

Sylvester smirk as he took out a card and place it on the table. Alan reads as he picked it up, it had Sylvester's full name and telephone number. Alan got up from his seat and walks away

Sylvester: Alan, hear me out. You know you need help...Oh fine, I'll give you time to think about it

Alan didn't look back at the skunk, he might be in debt but he wasn't going to make a deal with a loadshark. Later the school send a notice as well, things couldn't get worse. Alan was in his office looking at some papers, he rubs his forehead, then he feels someone hand on his shoulder

Sylvia: Uncle…

Alan turns arounds, with Sylvia's hand on his shoulder. She looked as if she was getting ready for bed. Alan groan when he look at the father clock, seeing what time it was

Alan: Sylvia, shouldn't you be in bed by now

Sylvia: My bed is gone

Alan: What….Oh that's right. Um, come with me

He gets up, shows her to his room. Luckily his bed was still there. He fluffy the pillow, then covers Sylvia with the blanket

Alan: There we go. Snug as a bug

Sylvia: But where will you sleep?

Alan: Don't worry, I sleep on sofa

Sylvia: That's also gone

Alan: I….I'll be fine. Get some rest, dear

Sylvia: Good night

Alan: Good night, dear

He close the door as he walks out his room. He leans on the door. He sighs in the mess he was in. Alan felt something in his pocket, it was Sylvester's card. He look at it, wasn't sure what to do. The next he did was dial the number

Alan: Hello is this Sylvester….It's Alan and I want to make a deal

The next morning, Sylvester came with his son Isaac. He and Alan began talking in Alan's office. Sylvester notice that a lot of things was gone, but the desk was still in place

Sylvester: My, my. I'm surprised they didn't take your desk

Alan: Well it's kind of bolted to the floor. And the bank told me that they'll have their men bring a crowbar when they come back for more

Sylvester: That won't happen after this deal we make

Alan: How will this work exactly?

Sylvester: I will give you all the money you need to pay for the Silver Wings and your home. Not to mention all your debts

Alan: What's the caught?

Sylvester: Heh, you caught on really fast. In returned, you will provide good services for my family

Alan: What kind of services?

Sylvester: You know, Pilot service, mechanic, planes. All that kind of things

Alan: Hmm, that does sound reasonable

He grab a piece of paper and started to write down their contract. Sylvester look outside from the window, he could see Isaac playing with Sylvia. Then his attention was drawn to the small biplane model on the shelf

Sylvester: Who's the girl with my son?

Alan: That is my niece, Sylvia

Sylvester: That's right your younger brother married. I didn't know he had a child. Did she make this? It seem to be made with small hands, very marvelous work

Alan: She did. She has this love for planes like her father

Sylvester: Where is her mother?

Alan: She….pass away, three years ago

Sylvester: I see, I'm so sorry for your lose

Alan: It's alright…. And here we are. All you need to do is sign

He turn the paper the other way so Sylvester could put his signature down. The skunk looks at the paper but push it's back to Alan

Sylvester: There is one more thing I want you to add

Alan: What is that?

Sylvester: I want you to add your niece to the contract

Alan: What!? You want Sylvia!?

Sylvester: Yes, don't worry. She not going to work as a servant, she going to be like property. I just want to see how loyal you are to me

Alan: Sylvester, I swear to you. I will be loyal, just please don't make me add her to this

Sylvester: I won't sign until you add her into the contract. Look you are almost to the poor house. The bank taking every single thing in this house, soon or later this house will be gone. Where will you and Sylvia go?

He grabs the model biplane off the shelf as Alan trembles. He shouldn't of known something would happen but he didn't think of this

Sylvester: I just hate to see a smart girl like her go on the street. She seem so going to experience a horrible tragic of her life. Losing her father, then her mother. And now she might lose her wings

He broke off the wings on the biplane. And drop it on the floor. Alan gulp, when Sylvester smash the plane with his foot. Sylvester sat down on the chair, waiting for Alan to sign the off Sylvia. Alan slowly pick up the pen again and did what had to be done for him and Sylvia. He wrote down her name on the contract, from that day she was part of the contract between Le Paradox and her uncle. But she doesn't know that she was…..


	3. Fate Exception

Chapter 3: Fate Exception

Learning everything what has happen to the Foster family was a travesty. Otto wish he and his father could've known what happen before Alan made that deal with that skunk, Sylvester. Now Sylvia is the bride of his son, but she doesn't know that she's property to Le Paradox family. Which made Otto think she was love with Isaac, but he also couldn't get this feeling something was wrong.

It might have been late, for a quick visit to the Silver Wings hangers. It was a huge land of planes, other hangers, and landing platform. Otto was impress it on how it was. It look like no one was around, which made things easy to see what the Le Paradox family were really up to. Why they're needing a company like Silver Wings for, but managing their planes? He slowly walks to the door of the hanger but quickly hides when the huge door open and a car came out of it. But park and Isaac came out as he stop his car, then Sylvia came out of the hanger. She was wearing a mechanic jumpsuit

Isaac: Are you sure?

Sylvia: Yes, I'm sure. Stop treating like child, dear. I am your mechanic and as your mechanic, I need to repair some parts of your plane

Isaac: I know, but I don't like the idea of you being here alone

Sylvia: Oh Isaac, please. I been doing this for while now and I can handle being by myself

Isaac: Fine, but please. Please promise me, you'll go back home around midnight

Sylvia: Ah, fine. If that what's you wish

She pouted as she cross her arms together. Isaac slowly lean down, getting closer to her. And where Otto was, he could tell that skunk was about to kiss her, but Sylvia look away quickly before he could. Then she walks back inside,waving bye to Isaac

Sylvia: I'll see you in the morning, love

She close the door and being all alone, Isaac smack his forehead. Mumbling to himself he mess up again, he then walk back into his car and drove off. Otto getting out of his hiding place, was shocked to see how the couple acted to one another, but mostly how Sylvia acted. She didn't like look a girl in love, like the one back at the party. Which made Otto more curious on what's going on, but he thought for movement on how he would get inside, without Sylvia knowing. He looks up and see a open window so high, which made him smirk. Using his good climbing skills, to get to the window and climb inside. Inside looked like an office and really nice one, there was some kind of tainted glass and he could how huge it was inside, the office room was like high from the ground. And the first thing he saw through the glass was a deep green plan being work on.

Otto: My lord….I can't believe how much better that plane is than mine!

He quickly cover his mouth, hoping Sylvia didn't hear him and his cover would be blown. But looking down he didn't see Sylvia, he quietly open door and walk down by using the stairs. He look around where he was standing, wondering where she was. Then he heard a click, he turn around and see Sylvia behind him with a gun in her hand. Pointing at him, which almost gave him a heart attack

Otto: Ah! God, what the….Sylvia, you scared me!

Sylvia: You're the one who scared me! I thought you were some kind of robber. What in the world are you doing here?

Otto: I...I could say the same to you

Sylvia: I work here and what is your reason?

Otto: I just came here to see how well the Silver Wings is. And must I say it looks quite magnificent

Sylvia: Hmm

Otto: So you can put the gun down

Sylvia put the gun down, seeing that Otto was no threat. She grab her tools and walk up to a plane, the plane Otto saw before. Otto try not to act suspicion but he couldn't help but see what she was fixing. So he peek in a little and Sylvia noticed and she got bit annoyed.

Sylvia: Do you mind?

Otto: Sorry, so who plane is this?

Sylvia: None of your business

She close her tool box shut. Otto couldn't remember Sylvia ever like that, she was always carefree when they were younger. She always had the lead, whenever they play together. This one time Sylvia was swing up so high, she jump off it so she can fly. But only lasted for a few seconds in the air, thank god for her Otto caught her, but more soften her fell. While he was thinking about the past, he couldn't help but laugh bit. Which made Sylvia think Otto had lose it.

Sylvia: What's is it?

Otto: Oh nothing, just remembering the past

Sylvia: That so? What did you remembered?

Otto: How carefree you were and how you wanted to grow your own wings

Sylvia: I...I can't believe you remember that

Otto: How can I not. You practically use me as a cushion

Sylvia: Then you shouldn't gotta in the way

Otto: If I didn't then you would had yourself many trips to the doctors

They both start to laugh together. It was the first time in forever since he heard Sylvia laugh. He felt as if he earn bit more of her trust. He lean on the plane a bit

Otto: So you going to tell me who this amazing piece of art belongs to?

Sylvia: Well...It belongs to Isaac

Otto: Your fiance?

Sylvia: ….Yes, my fiance

She sigh as she place her hand on his plane. And just as Otto thought something was up. He had a funny feeling about her behavior towards Isaac. Even though he knows about the contract but Alan told him that he never told Sylvia about it. But it seem she knows what going on. And now she seem get to bit suspicious Otto.

Sylvia: Why so quiet it, Otto?

Otto: Oh...No reason

Sylvia: Let me guess…. A certain fool told you about the past….Maybe too much of it

Otto: I…I don't know what you mean?

Sylvia: Just admit it, Otto. My uncle told you everything about the contract he made years ago

Otto: W-what?

He step away all shock that she does know. But for how long and why is she marrying Isaac? So many, well not really many questions.

Otto: How….How did you know?

Sylvia: Oh please. I knew from the beginning that he sold me to that skunk. I overheard them when he put my name in that contract

Otto: Then why didn't you tell Alan that you knew?

Sylvia: I didn't want to worry him. After all we needed the money. Beside it's not like I'm a slave

Otto: B-but you are like one. After all your being forced to marry someone

Sylvia: Isaac didn't forced me to. I just said yes and if I didn't then his father will make my dear uncle pay every dime he use to pay for everything. The Le Paradox family have been financially us for years now, so I have to marry Isaac, so they won't put us in debt

Otto: Sylvia, you must be joking?

Sylvia: I'm not, Otto. So please don't tell my uncle that I know of contract. It will destroy him if he does find out. Promise me, Otto

Otto: I...I….

He didn't want to make the promise to Sylvia. But she was looking at him in desperation, he understand why she doing it but he couldn't say no to her

Otto: Fine, I promise

Sylvia: Thank you Otto

She hug him tight, finally found someone who can help her cope with the lost of her freedom. Even though she will never get the choice to do anything else but at least her family's company will live long. She stop hugging Otto and walk away. As for Otto, he couldn't believe that Sylvia giving up her freedom for her uncle and the company. But he wasn't going just stand by and let her live a life she didn't deserve.


	4. Show time

Chapter 4: Show Time

Keeping two secrets from both Sylvia and her uncle. Which was kind of odd, since Alan made sure he never told her but she found out anyway. But now, being not part of this predicament, Otto still wanted to find a way to Sylvia and her uncle on getting out of their debt to the Le Paradox. He thought of a plan to help them get out, but he was going to need his plane to do it. Lucky he kept it somewhere safe. He stash it in an old ruin building, where he was living in for the past months.

Otto took off the sheets around his biplane, making sure everything was still in tack. Even though it didn't seem like a pretty picture but it still work. He suit up, ready to pull off a heist. In the dead of night, he set off into the night sky, his biplane was in good working condition. The engine sounded like cat's purring.

Otto: Hmm, too...bit of the west

He slowly grip the steering wheel to the right bit, making sure no one from down below could see him. As he was flying to his destination, a sound of gun being shot, gotten Otto to look behind him. There was another biplane in sky. And the pilot in that plane started shooting again at him. Otto quickly increase speed in order to dodge some of the bullets.

Otto: What in tarnation?

He quickly made a U like turn in aircraft to get away from the other pilot. But the mysterious pilot was still on his tail. No matter what he did, the other plane followed, Otto wasn't sure too he should single the other pilot to peacefully stop or to settle on the ground, since this new foe might not listen to reason. Still trying to lose him, Otto was way far track to his heist. His only hope to stop him was the sharp shooter gun his has on top of his plane. But the only problem was, that it had but change for the second passenger to use it, back in war.

So he can't even touch the trigger without letting go of the steering wheel, which that wasn't the best choice to make in this situation. And there was one other thing he could do left. He close his eyes, pray with his hands still on the steering wheel.

Otto: God, please, please send of your angles. And I will own you back for all those-

?: Ahh….what in the world?

He look back at the familiar voice. And it was Oliver. Otto's old mechanic, he let go the other day. He couldn't believe he was in the passenger seat this whole time. And from the look of this Oliver look as if he just woken up.

Otto: Oliver, what in the hell-

He look up in the skies, thinking was god work. Since Oliver is like a little saint.

Otto: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oliver, take whole of the gun now!

Oliver: What…..

Otto: Take the bloodily gun now!

Oliver: O-Okay!

The young cat took control of the gun and starts shooting but not at the mystery pilot. Oliver was confused as he took control of the weapon, since he just woke up and he never use or even handle a gun in hand. And made Otto yell at him more.

Otto: No! Shoot him!

Oliver: Him who!?

Otto: Him-

He stop yelling when the mystery biplane flew right past them with such speed. They never seen a plane go that fast. And when it past them it immediately turn back around to shoot them straight at the front of their plane. Otto, being the best pilot, he knows. Dove down, making the other pilot miss. Not only they were almost close to death, Otto's planes was going to fast heading to the ground. Oliver stuck his claws in the passenger seat, fearing what was about to happen in a few seconds.

Oliver: O-Otto!

Otto: I'm on it!

The raccoon time his move just right, not as for show, so his plane can get up to the sky smoothly. He pull the steering wheel up and before the nose of the plane even touch the ground, it roze back up into the sky. As they were back up in the sky, Oliver could feel his almost popping out of his chest. He knew Otto could do it, but he wasn't hoping that he did it, little late. Even Otto admit he was getting bit rusty on flying

Otto: Oops….getting just bit rusty there

Oliver: Bit isn't what I would say

Otto: Shh….hear that?

Oliver: I hear nothing

Otto: That means, that psycho of pilot is gone. I don't hear that engine of his anymore

Oliver: You hear it too? I thought it was me

Otto: No it wasn't, it sound like bells….Ah, heck. Almost out of fuel. I better head back

Oliver: To where? That old building you hid it, is too from where we are

Otto: Yes, but there is one other place we can go too

He smirk and made a quick way to the Silver Wings hangers. Lucky for them, morning broke just as they hid in the hanger. Otto was so devastated to see how many bullets hole to see on his pride and joy. And was lucky that none hit the engine.

Otto: Aah...My beauty….

He pouts and lays his face on its sides, starts hugging it. Oliver roll his eyes, that Otto was showing so much remorse for a machine.

Oliver: Otto please….Get over it. We almost die, remember?!

Otto: So? We almost died back war, remember? Beside this is the last thing I have left. And….Wait.. What were you doing in the passenger seat last night?

Oliver: I was….Just only checking your planes...I must of fallen asleep

For some reason Otto didn't believe that for a minute and he notice some new bruises and cuts on his cheeks. He knows Oliver too well. The cat wouldn't never fall asleep with the sheet still on top of the plane like that, Oliver learn that the hit way. Since that how he became a mechanic, he was accidentally ship off in one the old war planes in the factory and found his way to Otto. And Oliver notice that his story wasn't buying Otto off. So he gave in.

Oliver: Okay, I needed a place to stay

Otto: For whatever for?

Oliver: My family had a outburst since my father gotta himself and few of my other families member fired for some kind fight that happened. And the factory owner said that anyone relative to them was fired as well. So….my father started to drink and told me to find you and beg for old job back. But I told that you too were looking for….But then he ended up hitting me….out of the house...and….and…

He start to cry from horrible night. Otto was shocked to hear that, he kneel down and embrace Oliver. And patten his back to calm him down. He couldn't that a father would do such a thing to their child. Especially a child like Oliver, he was the only one, Otto put more trust in than anyone back at base camp. But he forgets that Oliver just a child. Then again, people these are doing anything to get buy.

Otto: It's alright, it's alright. It will be fine. In fact I was looking for a new mechanic anyways

Oliver: B-But...Otto, I thought you were….looking for a job…

Otto: You're looking at it. I'm going to be the new performing pilot for this company and the best part is...I'm living in the owner's home

Oliver: Whoa...All in one day. Your are….truly amazing Otto

Otto: I know. But let's have those tears wipe off your face

He took out a handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to Oliver. Who wipes his tears and blew his nose. Looking around the hanger where he was standing, was amazing work of architect. He was going ask Otto what they were doing in a place like this before he explained his new job. But still being child, he couldn't help but be bit curious. He notice there something hiding in the way back of the hanger and it cover by a trap. He walk up to it after he finishing his sobbing, he grab a whole of the tarp. Otto look to see what Oliver was up too. And he saw him pulling on a tarp.

Otto: Oliver, no!

He shout for the cat to stop but it was too late the tarp fell to the other side and under was Isaac's plane. The same plane, Sylvia was fixing up the other night. But something was different about it, Otto walk up to it closely. Oliver being the one closest, saw something too. He and Otto saw a small hole right near the propeller, what they both can see something shiny in the hole. Oliver look at Otto, and he nodded to him. Oliver nodded back and climb up the plane, getting close to the small hole and used his small hands to reach what was inside. To his and Otto, well mostly Otto's, surprise to see a bullet. But what was more shocking, it look like one of Otto's bullets.

Otto: Oliver, hand it to me

Oliver hands it to Otto, who put it up to the light. And there was his signature was on it. Meaning that Oliver actually shot the mystery pilot last night and used Isaac's plane. Making him think it might of have been Isaac, himself. But why would he do that, made Otto thinks even more.

Oliver: Otto, is something wrong?

Otto: It's just-

Then they could hear the door to the outside was opening. Quickly Otto and Oliver put the tarp back on Isaac's plane. Sylvia pop her inside before fully opening the door. She walks in dress up in a pretty teal dress with her hair up in a bun. She saw Otto and Oliver leaning on his plane, like as if nothing happen.

Sylvia: There you are. Do you have any idea how much time I spend looking for you?

Otto: I don't since it's barely….Oliver, do you have the time?

Oliver: Nope, sorry

Sylvia: Otto, who is that child?

Otto: Oh, well….This is Oliver. He is a dear friend of mine

Oliver: Hello madam

Sylvia: I see, are you here to visit Otto?

Oliver: Yes, and I must say how amazing this place is

Sylvia: Thank you, my dear uncle works hard to make it like this. Oh which reminds. Otto, your first day of air show is right now. My uncle and I were looking for you, we have to hurry

Otto: Shot, I been quick. Let me just turn my-

Sylvia: You're not going to ride in that mess of bolts

Otto: Hey, I had this plane since I first started flying

Sylvia: Well you can fly in that in the show. It still has some holes from war. Come, we have a new plane ready for you

She leads to them straight to the platform and there was a new plane good and ready for Otto. He and Oliver were quite relief that Sylvia didn't notice those hole were actually fresh bullets holes. She then hands Otto a new jacket, which has the Silver Wings logo on it.

Sylvia: Here, put this on and wait for my uncle to do the announcements and the go up in the air

Otto: Wait is it just me in the air?

Sylvia: Yes, since we can't find any other trained pilot for the time being. So you will have to do more just flips and twist in the air

Otto: Thanks for the stress up head. Sylvia, could you watch Oliver here for me. He never seen a real air show before

Oliver: Beside the ones in war

Sylvia: Um, alright. Let's go, I'll show to the best seats

Oliver took her hand and walks with her to the bleachers. Otto looks at them getting into their seats, as he puts on the jacket. He kinda of miss his old one, but this one will have to do. He puts his helmet and goggles on, right before Alan starts announcement the show. Otto hops in the plane and starts the engine.

Alan: Ladies and gentlemen, and children of all ages. It is honor to present our new pilot

As he goes on, Isaac comes along and finds Sylvia in the top row. Sitting next Oliver.

Isaac: Hello love

Sylvia: You came. Thought you said you wouldn't be able to make it?

Isaac: It turns out….Umm, hello there little kitten

Oliver: Sir, not to be rude...but I'm not a kitten

Isaac: Oh very sorry. Sylvia, who is this child?

Sylvia: He's a friend of the pilot that's going to fly today and I'm just keeping a watch on him

Isaac: I see, hope you don't mind me joining you two

Oliver: No, not at all

From where Otto was park, he could Isaac talking to Sylvia and Oliver. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from watching him sit down next to them. He still thinking that Isaac was the mystery pilot from last night. Then Otto noticed that Alan was almost done.

Alan: Now everyone enjoy and watch the great Otto Van Cooper!

Everyone in the audience start to clap but Isaac. He was surprised to hear the name of the pilot. Otto wave to the crowd and set off to the sky. While trying to do a quick improv up in the air. He was just winging, since Alan or Sylvia ever told him to do anything specific on what tricks to do in the air. Even so the audience was still cheering on amazing he was flying. Even Sylvia was impress.

Sylvia: Hm, I guess he does have skills after all

Isaac: You know, I could do way better than him

Sylvia: I'm sure you can

Isaac: Sylvia, I was thinking maybe later or tomorrow, we could go on a picnic

Sylvia: But don't you have some kind of businesses trip with your father later

Isaac: Shot, I forgot. And I won't be back for a few days

Hearing the two talk made Oliver bit grumpy. He didn't like how most adults treat him as a child but being in between the two couple, was the worst for him. Then he noticed someone selling drinks below the bleachers. But he didn't have any money, so he had to ask.

Oliver: Umm….Miss Sylvia, may I ask for a coin or two so I could get myself a cup of refreshment. Please, I promise I will pay you back

Sylvia: Aw, of course

Isaac: Here, I'll give you a $5. To buy all the drinks you please

Oliver: Thank you, sir

He gets the money from Isaac and runs down to get a drink. What Oliver didn't know that Isaac only gave him money so he and Sylvia would be alone. He took over Oliver's spot, by scooting bit next her. Back in the air with Otto, for moment he saw the two alone without Oliver. He couldn't help but feel not jealous. He switched on to make the engine cough out smoke from the tailpipe of his plane. As they were talking, Sylvia notice Otto making some kind of shape in the sky. From the look of it, it look like wings.

Sylvia: Wow!

She was so impressed that she didn't pay much attention to Isaac. He try to think of something to get her to stop looking at Otto. That he stomp his foot so hard that he cause poor Oliver to drop his drink. To make matter worse he drop it right on Isaac. He had a huge stain on his coat. Oliver felt so bad, he try to help clean up. But Isaac brush him away, he then got up and walk away. Later when the show was over, Oliver and Otto were just in the Hager with the new plane. Otto couldn't help but laugh on what happened.

Otto: Then you toss your drink at him!? Ha!

Oliver: Well not on purpose. He seem really mad that Sylvia was looking at you the whole time

Otto: Was she?

Oliver: Hm, Otto. Don't tell me that your in love with her?

Otto: W-what on earth make you think that she's already in engaged with someone

Oliver: But she doesn't seem happy with that person

Otto: Of course she isn't. After she being force too

Oliver: Isn't there a way for she to be free?

Otto: Not sure. For the time being, I will find a way

?: Way to what?

They look up to see Sylvia, herself. She didn't hear everything they said. She walk up to Otto and hug him for a job well done. He really like it and was surprise on how tight she hugging him.

Sylvia: You were amazing! You have made a full sold on everyone. And now the Silver Wings will be doing air shows again

Otto: Oh...I glad to hear that

Sylvia: We must have a huge dinner to celebrate. Oliver, will you like to join us?

Oliver: Oh yes please!

Sylvia: Well come on. My uncle is waiting for us

Oliver ran up to Sylvia and took her hand, as they walk out of the hanged. Otto was right behind them. He can't stop thinking what Oliver said about being in love with Sylvia. Sure he has a mix feeling for her now, but all he hopes that he can controls them.


	5. Chance for us

Chapter 5: Chance for us

Back the Foster's home. Otto introduced Oliver to Alan, and ask if he could be part of the Silver Wings mechanic section. At first Alan wasn't sure, if he wanted to hire a child. But talking some more over dinner, made him change his mind.

Alan: And then you two live off of two slices of bread? My, I'm very surprise how well you live this long

Otto: Well like my father always said, the world is fill so much surprises

Alan: Indeed

Oliver nodes as he chow down on the finest feast. He couldn't help himself, to taste how good the food was. It was like heaven to him. He did the best he could be very respectful. Otto nodes his back and forward, feeling bit embarrassed about Oliver's table manners. But he looks up at Sylvia, who was sitting across the table from him. He couldn't help but stare at her through out dinner. After dinner was over, Otto went back into his room, writing a letter and looking at map of the world. Then a knock on his door, made he get up. He open it, seeing Oliver wearing a huge long sleeve shirt, reaching his feet and holding a pillow.

Oliver: Otto is okay….if I sleep with you tonight?

Otto: What? But didn't Alan give you a room to sleep in?

Oliver: Yes...but this place feel so big, that I don't that don't think I can sleep. So pretty please, please

Otto: No, aren't you eleven years old

Oliver: I may be, but I still can get scared

Otto sighed and let Oliver inside his room. Oliver ran and climb up onto Otto's bed, he curl up when Otto puts the blanket over him.

Otto: There, happy?

Oliver: Yes, thank you Otto

Otto: You're welcome

He walks back to his desk and continues working. Oliver got up a little to see what Otto was doing. He was surprised to see him working at this hour and looking at the map so factually.

Oliver: Otto? What are you doing?

Otto: I'm just writing a letter to my parents

Oliver: But didn't you lost track of them couples months ago?

Otto: I did. But I'm not going to give up. Now go sleep, we have some work to do in the morning

Oliver: Work? But I thought we have the day off tomorrow

Otto: In Alan's work schedule, yes. We have something else in plan

The next morning, Otto and Oliver woke up very early to the plane hangars at Silver Wings grounds. Oliver was still sleepy since Otto's planning kept him up all night. Otto wasn't tired at all, in fact he was ready for any action. Oliver rubs his eyes, to stay wake, as he pulls the tarp off Otto's plane.

Oliver: So we're going to fix these holes?

Otto: I don't think we can, since they look to be very deep in the plan. But that's is not all we're here for

Oliver: What else is there for us to do?

Otto smirk at Oliver, like as if he was waiting for him to ask those very words. He walks up to the another plane with a tarp still on it. He then pulls it off, underneath was Isaac's plane. The same plane that almost got them killed two nights ago.

Oliver: And you want to fix that plane too?

Otto: No, no, Oliver. What I want you to do is, to see what design this plane had. It seem to be a older models than mine, yet to flies with more speed

Oliver: Okay, I understand. Just get me some of tools

He runs towards the tools box, as he pulls it closer to Isaac's plane. He saw through the small crack between the door, someone coming. He gulp on who it was.

Oliver: Otto, we got problem

Otto: What is it?

Oliver: Your lady friend is coming!

Otto: What!

He peeks through the window, seeing Sylvia coming towards the hangar their inside. Otto snaps his fingers to think of a way to distract her, from her finding out their plan. One look at his plane, he thought on what to do. Otto quickly jumps in his plane and starts up the engine bit.

Otto: Oliver, open the main door

Oliver: Why?

Otto: Just do it!

Oliver: Fine

The kitten walks up to the lever and pulls it down, opening the main door. Otto slowly steers the plane out of the hangar. Before she could touch the doorknob, Sylvia looks to her left. With Otto in his plane, waving at her. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she walk up to him, as he stop his plane. And getting out of it.

Otto: Good morning, Sylvia

Sylvia: Morning Otto. What are you doing here in this time? And on your day off?

Otto: Oh please, I only flew once. I don't think I earn a day off so soon. Beside I wanted to make sure my friend here was still in flying condition

Sylvia: Well it seem to have a good engine to even run. Over all, just make you sure you don't fly to high since those holes might get bit bigger

She turns back around, about walk back to the hangar. Otto gasp, hopping she would be more distract. In plusis he grab Sylvia's hand, before she took another step.

Otto: You know, it's such a nice day. Why don't we….go out flying

He quickly let's go before things gotten more awkward.

Sylvia: Flying?

Otto: Yes, Flying. I mean look at the clear skies. Perfect weather for flying, don't you agree?

Sylvia: I guess. But I can't, Otto. I have something to work on and my uncle forbids me to ever fly

Otto: What?! But your family owns a plane company. And aren't you a mechanic? Isn't it your job to test out the planes when needing to fix the engines?

Sylvia: That why we have others to test out for me. Beside the only reason why is he fears something bad will happen to me, like my father. So I'm just lucky enough to even work just one real plane

Otto: Oh come now. Why don't you give flying a try?

Sylvia: Otto, weren't you listening? I can't

Otto: Your uncle said you can't go flying, but he didn't say you could be in the passenger seat with someone else flying

Sylvia: Well he didn't. But I-

Otto: Sylvia, don't you want to experience what the heavens are? You been wanting to ever since. Just trust me

He lead his hand out to her. Hopping she would. Sylvia looks at him with a tempered looked on her face, she couldn't help but look back at the hangar where Isaac's plane was held at. She promise to keep watch on it but Otto's offer was so tempting, that she put her hand on top of his.

Sylvia: Fine, just for a little while. Nothing crazy and no going too far from this place. Alright?

Otto: Deal

He helps her up to the passenger seat. Once he was inside his seat, he hands Sylvia a helmet for safely. Then Otto starts his plane again, and took off to the sky. Oliver looking from inside of the hangar, through a window. He could see Otto luring Sylvia away from the hangar. He sigh in relief. Oliver looks at the green plane and rubs his hand together, knowing that he didn't have much time to work.

Before taking off, Sylvia was bit nervous. Since she never been on a moving plane. When Otto took off to the sky, she scream a little and closed her eyes. Otto chuckle bit, knowing this how she was scared when taking off.

Otto: Sylvia, you doing well for a first time

Sylvia: Shut that mouth of yours, Otto

Otto: Alright, just open your eyes

Sylvia: No, I'll open them when I am good and ready

Otto: But you'll miss the amazing view up here

Sylvia: I am still not ready

She had her hands covering her eyes, refusing to open them. Otto steer bit more to the left, thinking of a way to have Sylvia open her eyes.

Otto: Fine….Oh wait is that Isaac down there I see?

Sylvia: Ha! Very funny, you won't be fooling me

Otto: Alright you got me…Oh no…

Sylvia: What now?

Otto: It seem that...I have forgotten to put more fuel in the engine…

Sylvia: Otto! You idiot!

She pull her hands away from her eyes and opens them with rage. Before she could yell at Otto more. She was speechless, seeing the beautiful blue skies. Then looking to side to side seeing far off hills, they could see miles away and the birds traveling south. Sylvia looked down and notice more of the countryside. She didn't seem to notice that Otto was flying far away from Silver Wings hangars. She was too amazed.

Sylvia: Wow….I can't believe how extraordinaire is it up here. The beautiful blue skies, the rich colors below us. Just so grand

Otto: Isn't it. I always feel out of breath when I'm up here

They start to fly bit more. Back at the hangar with Oliver. He was still examining Isaac's plane. From top to bottom.

Oliver: Otto was right about one thing. This is an older model than his, but yet it look like it has be upgraded recently. To the steering wheel and dashboard it all looks new. But there is one main part, that couldn't ever be replace. The engine

He climb up the stool he place, so he can get up the plane high spot. Oliver slowly opened the hood to at a look at the engine. And there was engine, but it look so new.

Oliver: All be….This plane has a new engine, strange. How can that be….useless, the parts were….huh?

He stop when he saw something shiny inside of the plane. Oliver bend over bit more to retrieve it, he kept his balance on the stood. Making sure he didn't fall inside the plane. He quickly grabs and pulls himself back up and closes the hood. He open his left hand with the shiny thing he found. He open his hand to see a sliver dollar.

Oliver: Ha, this must of made the noise, me and Otto heard. It of got stuck in the engine…

His ears start to twitch bit, from the sound of a plane coming down for a landing. Oliver was startled, knowing who was coming. His main guess was Otto and Sylvia coming back. Oliver starts to put the tools back the way he found them.

Oliver: No.

The last thing he left to do, was put the tarp back on the plane. He did best he could, to toss the tarp onto one side, then pull the rest on the other. Then the main door start to open, leaving Oliver panicking where to hide. Otto drove into the hangar, very smoothly. And stop, to let him and Sylvia off. Sylvia, starts twirling around from all the fun she had from one day in the sky.

Sylvia: Heh, that was so splendid. Thank you for showing me what it was like, Otto

Otto: You're welcome….Oh um….We should getting going. It is getting quite late

Sylvia: Your right. We better hurry, before my uncle gets worry

Otto nodes, he was mostly worry about Oliver. He just remember why he took Sylvia out flying. He notice that the kitten wasn't here anymore. Meaning he done his part and hopefully found something while he was gone. Sylvia gasp when she notice Isaac' plane was touch. The trap was all crooked, hanging on one side so neat and off on the other. Suggest that someone did touch it, her suspicion pointed towards Otto. She turns around with her hands to her hips and a very unhappy look.

Sylvia: Otto, what is the meaning of this!?

Otto: I have done nothing wrong

Sylvia: Oh really now? I don't ever remember leaving the tarp on Isaac's plane like that. You did something it this morning, didn't you?

Otto: Sylvia, please calm down. I would never touch any man's plane. Beside you don't have any proof that I did

Sylvia: Maybe not...Wait, what about Oliver? In fact, I haven't seen him all morning

Otto: He must….have went off to see his family

Sylvia: How can that be when you said that his father drove him out!?

As the raccoon arguing, Oliver was still inside the hangar. But he was hiding underneath Isaac's plane, he fail to his escape when he finish putting everything away. He smack his forehead for failing on putting the tarp back on the plane. He was mainly lucky that he hided in time, sadly now Otto is cleaning up his mess. Oliver sigh, hopping that the two will stop yelling. Then his eyes widen when he saw the silver dollar he found, was smack in between Otto and Sylvia's feet. That was his clue for Otto, he had to get it before Sylvia sees it.

Oliver: Okay...you can do it….After all, you survives in the war

He whispers to himself, starts to slowly crawl bit out from under the plane. Just only bit, for his tail to retrieve the coin. Otto and Sylvia were still at each other's throat.

Sylvia: Look if Isaac finds out that-

As Oliver's tail slowly reach the coin. It was so close to Sylvia's feet, that she accidentally step on his tail. Oliver cover his mouth, so they wouldn't hear him scream in pain. When Sylvia did, it made her trip. And fell on top of Otto. Oliver grab the coin with his tail and pull it towards him. As for Otto and Sylvia, she fell on top of because of Oliver's tail. What was worst, they were on the floor with, their lips pressing against each. They both had their eyes wide open. Then Sylvia got up with her face, all red. She gasp as she ran out of the hanger. Otto was out of it. He did even blink on what just happen. Did I just, he ask himself in his head. Oliver crawl out of his hiding place, he didn't see what happen. Since he was confused to see Otto on the floor.

Oliver: Otto?


	6. Father and Son

Chapter 6: Father and Son

Oliver: Otto? Otto, how long are you going to lay there?

He was waving his hand around in front of Otto's face. The raccoon looked out of it, he was in a daze from that accidentally kiss with Sylvia.

Otto: Oliver, I think I can die without any regrets now

Oliver: Are you sure? The last time you said that was when you was in the base traven, you were drunk out of your mind

Otto: No, once more Oliver. I told you never speak of that moment ever again

He gets up and brush off any dust on his clothes. He cough bit, and got to the main matter was finding out about Isaac's plane. He took the trap off the plane.

Otto: Found anything?

Oliver: Well as matter of fact, I have. Take a look at this

The kitten handed Otto, his finding. Was the silver dollar he found in Isaac's plane. Otto took a look at the coin and thought it was joke at first, but he remember that Oliver never carries around a coin this shiny. In fact the coin look so brand new.

Otto: Where did you finds this?

Oliver: I found it in the engine of the plane. That's was the sound we heard that night. That all I could find….But…

Otto: But what?

Oliver: You said this plane is an older model, which it is but this plane is actually a cargo plane. Or what it use to be, I couldn't find the button to open the lefts. This plane has been remodel, everything to the engine

Otto: Even the engine? But isn't this plane too old to have even the newest engine in it?

Oliver: That what I thought too. Except the engine has of it's parts but some of it had been home made into

Otto: So someone has been helping Isaac remodel his plane

Oliver: Yep, and my guess is has to be Sylvia. She seem likely to, since that engine is hard to put back together with normal's man hands

Otto: I guess you are right. That leininger's the questions though. Why would Isaac want an old plane like this to be remodel?

Oliver: Maybe he hiding something

Otto: Well then we will have to find it

All night Otto and Oliver have been look through the plane again to find the hatch opening or anything that look out of place to them. They slowly almost gave up hope when the morning sun start to rise in the sky. Oliver was in the pilot, seat, Otto was on lying on the ground so tired from looking.

Otto: Found anything?

Oliver: No….Nothing...Maybe we were…

He stop when actually pull the lever. Then in the bottom of the plane, bags of money came from a the hach they were looking. Otto quickly move away so he wouldn't get drowned with coins falling out of the bags and hach. Oliver look down seeing what they had stepped upon.

Oliver: Well, what don'tcha know

Otto: By god, we found it!

Oliver: What? Bags fill with coins

Otto: Umm….No but we found something

Oliver: Oh boy…..Thank you for giving hope there, Otto

Otto: Ha, very amusing Oliver. But come down here and hurry. We have to move this somewhere

Oliver: Where?

Otto: I know where

He had an evil smirk look on his face, as he rubs his hands in a evil way. Which scarred Oliver into a frieze. Back at the Foster's home, Sylvia and her uncle were having breakfast together, in the dining room. Then Otto and Oliver came in.

Alne: Good mornings boys

Oliver: Good morning sir. Is that sagues and eggs, I smell?

Alan: Why yes it is. Come help yourself

Otto: Thank you

Just as Otto was about to sit down, Sylvia got up and walks her way to the door. Which strike Alan bit off.

Alan: Sylvia dear, where are going?

Sylvia: Back to my room

Alan: But you didn't finish your fruit tart.

Sylvia: I'm not hungry

Alan: I don't understand, it's alway your favorite

Sylvia:I just-

Otto: In enough! Sylvain, don't you think it's best to tell your uncle about what we discussed

Sylvia: Silent you! Don't you dare

Alan: Discussed about what?

Sylvia: Nothing, it's nothing to worry about

Otto: Nothing to worry about!? Sylvia, he will find out a eventually

Sylvia: Otto, stop! You swear to me, you wouldn't!

Otto stop taking, he did promise that he would never tell Alan. He was a man to his words. Alan scratched his head confused on what they were talking about. Oliver place his hands down on the table, taking no more of this.

Oliver: It made be, but I never swear on anything. Mr. Foster, you niece knows about the deal you made years ago

Alan: W-What?! Sylvia…Y-You knew?

Sylvia: Uncle….I can explain

Alan: Explain? You're not the one, who has to. I am the one, who sold you to them. I should be ashamed of myself

Sylvia: Don't say such nonsense!

Alan: But Sylvia…

Sylvia: No buts about it. It was all in the past and now we have to pay for it. I will be marrying Isaac and keep his father happy, as long as we live

Alan: Sylvia, that not anyway to live

Sylvia: I don't care! I lost everything! My father and mother….and my freedom. There is no possible way, we couldn't have made it without the Le Paradox. We have to repay them, before they put us in debt again. You realize we will lose everything if we don't do as they say….

She starts shedding tears, then cover her eyes with her hands. Then ran out of the dining room. Otto looked down, thinking maybe it was a bad idea to even plan on telling Alan like this and for telling Oliver. Sure, he promise not to tell anyone but he didn't think the kitten would say anything now. As for Alan, he almost lost his balance when he tried to sit back down. Thinking everything that just happen now, was a dream or more like nightmare.

Otto: Alan, I am so sorry for-

Alan: No, no, it's...fine Otto. I always thought she acted strange when the Le Paradox came into our lives. I didn't think she….Would ever know that I sold her. That day when Isaac ask her for her hand. I never thought she would ever say yes. But she did….

Otto: Alan….

Alan: If you may excuse me, I will be lying down for….a couple of minutes…

He got up and slowly walk out of the room, leaving Oliver and Otto. Otto place his hand on his forehead, for the mess he made. Well Oliver mostly was part to blame, but he didn't blame the kitten, since he was the one who told him everything. Oliver look down, thinking the mess was all his fault.

Oliver: I'm sorry, Otto….

Otto: Don't be. Alan needed to know, beside I swear to Sylvia that I wouldn't tell him. She never did say I could tell anyone else.

Oliver: But Otto, what are we going to do now?

Otto: Well that's where I move to the second phase, you just enjoy your meal. I'll be right back

The raccoon got up and walk out of the dining room. The kitten was bit worry for what the raccoon was about to do next, but his worry were ignored by the most beautiful omelette, ever seen. Later that afternoon, Otto wrote down his plan, making sure their was no loose ends or flaws to it. He look out of his window and saw a car, driving towards the house. It stop, letting two people come out, none other than Isaac and his father Sylvester. Otto felt they weren't here for the wedding plans, no something else worse. After a few minutes of their arrival, Otto quietly walk down the hall from hearing faint voices, coming from the studies. He tell one of them was Alan and the other was Sylvester, but his voice was getting louder. Otto slightly bends down, looking through the keyhole, seeing everything inside. He could see Sylvester sitting down in the main chair in the studies and Isaac was standing behind him. Alan was just standing as well,but in front of them.

Alan: B-But I didn't-

Sylvester: Excuses, excuses, excuses. Alan, all you have given me is nothing but excuses. Now please tell me why….And correctly this time. Why is there a Cooper here! And living here! Also working in my company!

He slams his hands onto the desk and shouted at Alan. Sylvester soon calm himself from his ranting.

Alan: I didn't know his family and yours were enemies. I swear It, Sylvester

Isaac: He to be telling the truth, father

Sylvester: Hmm, fin. Remember another spill up and you will breaking own deal. Now does the Cooper know about our family's business?

Alan: No, he doesn't. Look all I know is that my brother was friends with his family. That is all I know of them. I just let him into my home as a kind gesture, if you wish him to leave, then I can-

Sylvester: No, let's not making anything like too off for him. He seem to be a good ace in the air show. Keep him, but only until you find other good flyers, Alan. For the time being just keep a good leash on him. Do you understand me now?

Alan: Y-Yes, I do. Just please don't take her away from me

Sylvester: Oh so you have heard. That my family and I will be going to live off in america….Especially Sylvia. After all she will be part the family.

Alan: No, no please. I beg you, please let her stay!

He went down on his knees and kept begging, to the old skunk. Isaac looked away, not wanting to see this display. Unlike his father, he had pity on the old raccoon, but he couldn't disappoint his father.

Alan: Please Sylvester, I beg you. To let Sylvia stay with me...Or I can come with-

Sylvester: No, I'm sorry Alan, but I need someone to watch over the company while I am gone. Beside Sylvia is a grown woman, she can take care of herslves. She also have my son to look after her, as well. So there nothing to worry about.

Alan: I promised her mother that I wouldn't leave her side.

Sylvester: Well some promises can be broken, you should have thought of that, before making it.

He look up at the grandfather clock, seeing the time, then getting up from his seat. Isaac handed his father, his cane. Then walk up to the door and opening it for him.

Sylvester: Now remember, in three days. I want that girl to have all of her things ready. Oh don't look all depress, Alan. Be glad, I given you three more days to be with her

Alan slowly got up, with a depress look on his face, as the both the father and the son walk out of his studie. Isaac look back at him, he was about to say something but was stop when father called for him. He came running to his call. Right as they left, Otto came in and lock the door behind him. Alan was at first startle when Otto came in like that, it almost gave him a heart attack.

Ala: Ah...Otto, my boy….You nearly-

Otto: Ssh...Are they gone yet?

Alan looked behind the curtains, with a huge window looking down, where Isaac and his father parked their car. He could both skunk getting inside and drove away from the house. Alan sighed in sweet relief, then looks back at Otto.

Alan: Alright, what is it?

Otto: I heard everything, Alan.

Alan: Otto, I can explain.

Otto: No, it fine. You were just doing for my safety

Alan: To be honest, if Sylvester did wanted you onto the street. I would have given you some money for a place to stay.

Otto: That would have been very kind of you, but what did he mean by Sylvia going with them?

Alan: Ahh, Sylvia and Isaac are getting married there and staying there. He was just teaching me a lesson for letting you in our home.

Otto: I am so sorry, that I-

Alan: No, don't say another word my boy. It's not your fault. That man is a sheep in disguise, when I first met him.

He sat down in his chair, with his hand on his forehead. Thinking of how he was going to tell Sylvia about the trip. Not to mention, he was almost so close to getting on Sylvester's patience. Otto sat down in the chair Allan's was sitting earlier.

Otto: Alan, I need to ask what was on that contract, you made with that skunk.


	7. Heist for an ace

Chapter 7: Heist for an ace

After that small meeting with Alan, Otto now know what the deal that he and Sylvester made long ago. Sadly the only thing about this con was that the only way to set Alan and especially Sylvia free, but the only way that could happen is if Sylvester wanted to break the con, if he even has a heart. Or if Alan ever breaks the con himself, but if he does, then he will lose everything and Sylvia. Even he was already losing her, and only have three days for her departure. Otto need some kind of the plan to find a loophole in this contract. All he could get from Alan was that Sylvester has the contract, in his possession this whole time.

Otto rubs his head from the huge headache, of over thing some plans. Then Oliver came in with a cup of tea, for Otto. He place it on his desk, he could see Otto was having some trouble.

Oliver: Need any help?

Otto: No, I have this under control. I just need a way to break this contract, without Alan and Sylvia paying for it

Oliver: Oh then why not have Sylvester break it. Isn't there a way that he could?

Otto: Unfortunately not. Sylvester was smart enough to make sure Alan wouldn't have anything against him. Also that Alan was a fool not to even add anything for him to break

Oliver: So it's that tight?

Otto: Indeed….the only way to break if we could back where it all started

Oliver: How? Like have Alan change the contract?

Otto: I….Wait a minute! You are a genius!

Oliver: W-What?!

He pick up the small kitten and hug him, so hard. That made Oliver suffocate.

Otto: We will change that contract for him! To night!

Oliver: Ahh….ah….that sounds great…..but can you let me…. Me go now….

Otto notice that Olive was almost about to faint in his arms. He quickly let him go.

Otto: So sorry

Oliver cough and saw the blueprint of Otto's own design for his. He rub the back off his head, as he looks at his designs.

Oliver: You were thinking of adding on battering ram to the plan?

Otto: You never when a battering ram will come in handy. Now we need to get a move on

Later in the dead of night, located the Le Paradox's estate. It was a huge amount of land in the middle of nowhere, with guards, patrolling every inch of the house. Otto and Oliver were lucky that no one spotted them. Oliver was trembling in fear, since he never done anything like this before. Otto notice there was opening to get inside, there was a open window, on the second floor.

Otto: Alright, here the plan

Oliver: You actually had a plan?

Otto: As I was saying. I'm going to inside and find that contract. And you will be here waitting, and keep the plane warm, for our get away

Oliver: Okay….And where the part, we were get caught and killed

Otto: Oliver, please. Just trust me on this. Beside a kitten like you already seen much worst things

Oliver: There's goes my childhood

He sigh. Otto nodded his head and jump off the plane as it was still running. He quietly sneaks through the tall grass, then he ran up to the wall of the house, just as the guard left his post. Otto quickly climb up the water pipe, as fast as he can. He was never good at anything with things like this, due to his physical ineptitude. Most of his ancestor could amazing jumps and flips, but he had something even better that. His mind. Otto made it to the ledge near the window. He press his back against the wall and slowly walk to the widow and just jump right in. He sigh in relief, that he made this far. He wave outside, to signal Oliver that he made. Oliver looked through the binoculars, and he to sigh in relief. Inside the room, Otto enter like look a study. He could guess it was Sylvester or Isaac's, meaning he will find something at least. He walk toward to the desk, and look through each drawer. To his surprise, he found a photo of Sylvia, in one of the drawers. Meaning it was Isaac.

Otto: Hmm, guess Isaac does love Sylvia that much

He put the photo back and got up and saw across the room, a huge family portal hanging on the wall. He walk up to it, thinking something was off with. The frame seem bit to huge. Also he remember that his father had something like this in his study. Well a portal of his family. Otto light felt the sides of the frame to see if there was some kind of lid. He heard a click and the portal pull up, like a door. There was a safe.

Otto: The old, hidden safe behind the portal. That never gets old

He lean his ear to the safe and lightly spin the knob. Hearing if he can crack it, spin the knob in every directions, until the sound of it unlock. He open the safe, and inside it, there was stacks of money and papers. Otto look through each document, that was in the safe. He found the blueprints of Isaac's plane and other of the city banks. Otto couldn't help but stuff the documents in his coat. Then he found the contract, it look kinda of old. But it still look readable, he could see all they wrote down. Otto pick up a pen, before he wrote anything onto the contract. He heard footsteps and voices coming towards the room.

Then the door open, it was the father and son, Sylvester and Isaac. As they walk into the room, Isaac seem to be rather upset with his father. Sylvester was just waving him off, as he sat down in his chair.

Sylvester: Now, now Isaac. I still don't see what's the problem

Isaac: Father, she ignoring me and have not replied back to me. Why can't we just get married here. Beside, Sylvia been through enough. Please show some kindness

Sylvester: My boy, showing even the slightest of kindness and it was take you nowhere. Just be happy that without me…

He stop and notice one of his drawer wasn't close all the way. He open the drawer and saw everything was still in place, especially HIS photo of Sylvia. He pick up the photo and lightly touch it.

Sylvester: Hmm...Was someone in here?

Isaac: What? I think the maid came by. Why?

Sylvester: Oh...nothing

He quickly put the photo back and close his drawer. He couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was inside his study and saw his secret photo. He look back at his son, before he gets any suspicious. More like he was getting suspicious of him.

Sylvester: Like I was saying, it will be fine. Sylvia will have to learn to adapt to things. After all, our family is getting more of a reputation. Almost. But we are getting bit higher than the Copers. Speaking of which, have there been any sign of the Cooper family yet?

Isaac: No, not any yet. What will we do with the one, that is living under the same roof as Sylvia?

Sylvester: For now, we just leave him be, but if he steps out of line or tries something to hurt our reputation….Or mess with anything else. Then we...get rid of him….By rid, I mean end him. Like how you would put down a savage beast. Also for the same for Alan, expert for him….Just toss him a side. After all, we don't need his company any longer, we have enough resources.

Isaac: Yes, father. Anything else?

Sylvester: Hmm….for now, no. Let's just get some rest. We have a busy day ahead of us.

He gets up and walks Isaac and himself out, before he close the door. He took one last look, then closing the door behind him. Otto crawl out from get the desk, where he was hiding as the two had their meeting. He was taking deep breath, that he found a good hiding spot and making sure that the safe and the portal were close. But he didn't think that the old skunk would notice that his drawer wasn't close all the way look at the contract and felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe Isaac's father is lusting for Sylvia and was going to that to Alan. He look at the contract and felt so angry that he could rip it. But it wouldn't be a good idea, he took out his pen and begin to write down a passage to the contract. Then made his way out of the study, through the window, Oliver was almost falling asleep, the was awake by Otto.

Otto: Oliver, what are you doing?

Oliver: Eh! I didn't-

Otto cover his mouth before anyone could hear him. Otto then slide into the pilot seat, and flew off, away from the Le Paradox's estate. Oliver look down seeing if anyone saw them. He was kinda of scared that Otto wasn't saying anything, he was just so quiet it as he flew back to the hanger. Then back at the Foster's home, Sylvia was in her room, reading a book. Then a knock sound, stop her reading and made her get up. She open the door, to see Otto. He had a rose in his hand. Sylvia was still mad and that she was about to close the door on him, but Otto quickly put his foot in the doorway, before she fully close the door.

Otto: Sylvia, please hear me out for just one moment

Sylvia sigh, as she felt there was no point to even stay mad at him, any longer. She open the door, and let inside, to get over what he need to say.

Sylvia: Fine, what is it?

Otto: I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I told another soul about everything. Also that I will be setting Alan and you free

Sylvia: What do you mean by?

Otto: I have found a way to set you free from this all. And making you stay here, where your only family is

Sylvia: Otto, you….You must be joking. How can you even do such a thing? Unless...Please don't tell you did...Something against the law?

Otto: All I did was breaking and enter….but that is….I need to know, do you have any uncomfortable feeling being Isaac's father?

Sylvia: Of course, I do. He always nitpicking about everything. How I should act more like a lady and that I should let my silver hair grow out. Hm? But why do you ask?

Otto: Oh for no reason at all…

He rub the back of his head, not so sure if he should even tell Sylvia, about his discovery. After all, she didn't seem to take news really well. He hands her the rose, for forgiveness. Then he walk towards the door, as about to open it and walk out, but Sylvia stop him by grabbing his hand.

Sylvia: Otto…I'm scared….

She tearing up, fearing what will happen and didn't want to be alone at this moment. Otto turn back around and held Sylvia tight. She wrap her arms around him.

Otto: It's alright, I won't ever leave you again

Then the morning came, Otto woke up in bed with Sylvia. He never left her side, that night. He quietly crawl out of bed, not wanting to wake her up. He also quietly walk out the room and slowly closing the door, on his way out.

Alan: Otto?

Otto felt his fur went up, after being startled by Alan, who seem like he came out of nowhere. He was also holding a tray, with a warm meal laying on top.

Otto: Ah….Oh it's just you, Alan

Alan: Yes, is Sylvia a wake. I have her breakfast

Otto: No, she still sleeping

Alan: Oh that so….Did something happen?

Otto: Of course not. Why would you think that?

Alan: You have something on your neck

He pointed where his caller wasn't button up, there was some lipstick on his neck. Otto cover his neck and ran to the nearest restroom. He look at the mirror, in the restroom and saw the mark Sylvia left behind, last night. Thinking of last night, made his head rush. Otto shook his head, trying to get back from his daydream.

Otto: Pull yourself together

He wash his face and the lip mark on his neck. Then made his way to the dining room, where Oliver was. He was eating and reading the newspaper. There was also another plate with food on it, beside him. Otto sat down and started to eat, but then Oliver toss the newspaper on the table with the headline showing. Otto took a look at it, the paper readed. "Over 10 Banks have been rob!"

Otto: Could this be….

Oliver: You too?

Otto: I'm guessing so. This is what they were doing. Oliver, we both have to be on our toes, there might more at stake here


	8. An angel's wings

Chapter 8: An angel's wings

Reviewing the blueprints, Otto took from the Le Paradox. He looks at the the blueprints of the banks and check mark each one, on a map of the city. Then he took couple steps back looking at the map, cover in marks. He notice that there was pattern, with the ones from the blueprints and that were rob. Oliver came in, with his cup of tea.

Oliver: Here you are, Otto

Otto: Hmm….Oh? Thank you, Oliver

He took the cup and takes a few sips. At first Otto was so into his work, that he kind of master, toning out the noises around him. Oliver took a look at the map. He also notice that there were notes as well, hanging on the wall.

Oliver: You're really getting into this case

Otto: You could say that. I just need more informations

Oliver: Like what?

Otto: Well for instance, each of these banks are all in areas, where someone would notice a plane park next to the bank. So far, most of what I can get from each of these articles, there were no witness and no leeds of any kinds

Oliver: Hmm….Could be maybe the plane, wasn't park on the streets...Maybe on the roof tops

Otto: Huh? What gives you that idea?

Oliver takes one of the blueprints and point at the rooftop of the bank. Otto also took a look, as the kitten points at his hypothesis.

Oliver: There some writing here, pointing at the roof of the bank. Plus, each of these banks have a wide enough room to park a plane and there seem to be access point here at this window

Otto: Hmm, it seem possible. Once again, you have one step of ahead of me

Oliver: Heh, thank you. Oh that reminds me. There was a letter for you on the table

He takes out a letter with Otto's name on it. Oliver hands it to Otto, and then sits down on Otto's desk chair. Otto looks at the letter and before opening it, he took a deep breath. Then open the letter, he was silent as he read each word on the paper. Oliver felt bit worry if it was something bad. After reading the mysterious letter, Otto fold it and stuff it in his pocket.

Oliver: What did it say?

Otto: Nothing...Just nothing

Oliver: Umm….Alright

The kitten sigh, hoping it wasn't bad. Later, the Silver Wings had another air show, with Otto as the lead pilot. Everyone enjoy the show, as did Sylvia. She only had two days to stay with her uncle. She couldn't help but feel sad and happy at the same time. As she watch Otto in the sky, she felt hope again, for a very long time. After the show end, as Otto park his plane, he saw Sylvia and blush as he saw her. He quickly looked away, but when he look back, Sylvia was getting into Isaac's car. As Sylvia gets in the car, she looks back at Otto and get in. Then the car drove away, Otto clutch his fist. Watching Sylvia suffering like this, then Otto felt a small tug. He looks down, seeing Oliver tugging on his sleeves.

Oliver: Otto, I'm going to start on those modifications, you wanted

Otto: Oh...Alright

In the car ride, Sylvia look straight out the window. Isaac was sitting beside her, he couldn't help but stare at her. He then notice her right hand was there sitting on the seat. This was his chance, he thought to himself. He slowly move his hand and place it on top of Sylvia's. Sylvia felt Isaac's hand and took hers away.

Sylvia: I'm so sorry for hogging of the seat

Isaac: Uh...no, no, you weren't

He try to recover his chance. Then again it wasn't something new, so far Sylvia always seem to pull away whenever they were together. The only couple like thing so far was, Sylvia called him dear or love, a few times. But still Isaac is nowhere even closer to her, especially after they got an engaged. Then the car jump bit as the diver drove over a couple of stones, making the car jump bit and Isaac and Sylvia almost fell off their seats.

Isaac: Diver watch where your….

He notice the position he was in. He and Sylvia's faces were so close. Sylvia rubs her head, thinking she hit it. Isaac gulp, thinking it was the perfect moment. He place his hand on both sides of Sylvia's cheeks and pull her in. Sylvia's eyes widen, as Isaac kisses her. Out of shear instincts, Sylvia pull away from quickly and slap him. She calm herself down, by breathing in and out. Isaac place his hand on his cheek, where Sylvia slapped. He was shock that she did that.

Isaac: S-Sylvia...What was the meaning of this?

Sylvia couldn't believe that just happen, that Isaac kissed her and slapping him. She felt so uncombable about the kiss. Since she already had her first kiss with Otto and she couldn't stand another man kissing her. But in the state she was in. Being Isaac's bride and not Otto. She had to lie for her mistake.

Sylvia: I...I...I'm sorry, it was...It was just you surprise me. I was hoping to have….Our first kiss at our wedding. So it can be special

Isaac: Oh….I see. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you wanted to do that

He just apologize like that. Sylvia was again surprise that Isaa fell for it. Over all the parties she went to, most of the other ladies said the same thing, but most of them lie, about keeping their lips pure, until their wedding day.

Isaac: Please forgive me. It was just I always...wanted to do more romantic things together. After all, we barely see each other and we never get close. I hope when we go to America, we will have a happy life together. You see...I want to make you happy

He smile as he spoke. Sylvia couldn't believe how sensitive Isaac was. She felt so horrible that she slap him and cheat on him. But her heart couldn't lie that she still loves Otto and doesn't have much feeling for Isaac. Even though he be so kind and patient with her. All Sylvia can do so far was fake a smile.

Sylvia: Thank you so much, Isaac

Isaac couldn't help but blush from his one true love smiling. He help Sylvia back to her seat. Sylvia sigh soft and looks back at the widow. Hoping that she will be set free from all this. After couple of hours of being with Isaac. They had lunch together at a restaurant and went walking together. Then Isaac took her home. Sylvia lays on her bed, feeling so exhausted from this day. Then a knock came at the door and she went to answer it. Like it time was perfect timing, it was Otto. With a plate of fruit tarts and cup of tea. She was so relief to see him.

Sylvia: Oh, please come in

She open the door for him. Otto came in and set the tea and treats down on the table. Then Sylvia hugs his back, Otto was bit confuse.

Otto: Sylvia? Something wrong?

Sylvia: No...I'm just fine. Otto, how much longer?

Otto: For what?

Sylvia: To set me free. I can't stand to be the Le Paradox's pet

He turned around and held Sylvia in his arms tight. Sylvia grips the back of his shirt, feeling so safe in his arms. Then they both sat down, on her bed, as Sylvia explain what happened between her and Isaac. Otto got up as she told him, Isaac kissed her.

Otto: How dare he! When I get my hands on him!

Sylvia: Otto. Wait, wait, please don't. Beside I already

Otto: You did?

Sylvia: Yes, and I told him...I wanted to keep my frist kiss special

Otto: But didn't we kiss?

Sylvia: Yes...but I lied to him. In order to keep our secret safe. I don't want to get us in trouble with them….Especially since we almost on thin ice

Otto: I see….Don't worry, I will set you and Alan free from them

He sits back down and hugs Sylvia again. He plays with her silver hair, remember how most children was make fun of her for that. Laughing that she was cruse with such a birthmark. Even Otto at first made fun of her, but his parents straighten him up, to be a gentleman. Thinking about that moment almost feels like krama.

As they were in each other's arms, with their knowledge. Someone was spying on them, outside. Looking through Sylvia's window, with a pair of binoculars. Then the spy put them away and walks away. Then back at the Le Paradox's home. Isaac was sitting in his father studies, along with Sylvester, himself. At his desk. Isaac was bit confuse with his father, asking him to come in his studies, and just them sitting in silent.

Isaac: Father, is there something you wanted to talk about?

Sylvester: Yes, there is. I'm just waiting for my guest to come

Isaac: Your guest?

The door open to the same spy, who was spying on Otto and Sylvia earlier. Sylvester go up in delight, as the guest came in. He welcome the visitor, as he sat back down.

Sylvester: Ah, you finally here. How is the target? Is he doing anything out of the ordinary?

The quiet guest nodded no and comes up to Sylvester. And whispers in his ear.

Sylvester: Oh, so his widows are cover. Not much to help. Anything else?

Again the guest whispers in his ear and right as he did. Sylvester's eyes widen open and slam his hand on his desk.

Sylvester: He did what?! Why that rat! How dare he-

He stop as he notice that his temper was getting out of control. He first turn around and took a deep breath, then back around facing his son and the guest.

Sylvester: Alright, is that all?

The guest nod yes. Sylvester took his wallet and gave him what he own. The guest was still quiet as he left the room. Isaac was more confuse than ever. He had a few questions, like who that man that just came in, what target, what is going on.

Isaac: Father, what on earth is going on?

Sylvester: You really want to know what is happening? Well first off, my blueprints are missing, also the constable came by earlier if I seen a strange activity in the area, because of your little late flight couple nights ago. And last of all! It seems that Cooper is getting too close my...I mean to Sylvia.

Isaac: C-close? How close?

Sylvester: From what my guest said. He saw them together in a couple like matter. It seem that not just Alan is breaking our deal

Isaac: Sylvia and him?! It can't be! She would never cheat on me

Sylvester: Ah! Isaac, my boy. Look at the facts. She bit oddly cold to you, these past few day, when the Cooper show up. It seem we should have a little talk with the raccoon

Isaac: Father, wait!

He got up from his seat and had a very disturbed look on his face. He walks up to the bookshelf, he grab a hidden gun in one of the fakes books. He look at if he was ready to kill. At first Sylvester seem so surprised as his son's new behavior, but at the same proud of him. Before Isaac walk out of the room. Sylvester place his hand on his son's shoulder. And gave him a sinister grin.

Sylvester: Wait a second, my boy. There is another way we can handle this...Without getting our hands dirty

The next day, Otto button up his coat, getting ready to leave. Oliver was beside him, trying to tie his tie. He was gave some nice clothes by Sylvia. He was having trouble with the tie. Otto sigh and knee down to help him.

Oliver: Thank you, Otto. Are you sure we should do this?

Otto: By "we", I mean me. Sylvester send me a letter. To met me at the hangers in the Silver Wings for a small business decisions. I want you to stay put outside, where it's safe

Oliver: But Otto, what if something bad happens to you? Like what if that old skunk brings those scary guards of his. Or he shoots you and burns your body-

Otto: Now, now, calm down. My, going to war at your age seem to have a strange effect on you

He pats the kitten's head, for his strange and realistic imagination. Which gulp, since Oliver did have a point of Sylvester, probably bring reinforcements. He almost gave a second thought to bring a firearm, but it seem very rash. Beside Sylvester didn't really stated much on the letter, meaning he should take his chances. He pull out a firearm, kept while during war. He almost forgot about.

Otto: Hmm….

Oliver: Does that even work?

Otto: Not sure, I haven't got the time to use it

Oliver: Wait, before you even try point at someone. Is there even bullets in it?

Otto pouted, but once again the kitten was right. He didn't even remember if there was even bullets. Just as he was about to check. They heard footsteps coming their way, Otto was about to hid the gun, but the coat he was wearing didn't have the inner pockets.

Oliver: Otto, handed it here

He quietly shouts to hand him the gun, Otto nods and tosses the gin to Oliver. He stuff the gun in his coat, just in the nick of time. Alan came into the room, and saw the two dress very well.

Alan: Oh, are you two going somewhere?

Otto: We were just out for bit…

Alan: Alright then….Oh, and more thing, have you two seen Sylvia?

Oliver: No, we haven't

Otto: She might have step out

Alan: Possible, it just not like her, to go out without tell me. Hope she alright

Otto: Don't worry bout a thing Alan. Beside after today everything will just grand for you and Sylvia

Alan: What do you mean by that?

Otto: You'll see. Come Oliver

They both walk out through the front door, as the door closes. Otto couldn't help look back and see Alan, all depress like. It was time for the Le Paradox family to leave for america, along with Sylvia. It did seem odd, that Sylvia went out without saying anything. But there wasn't anytime. As they drive to the Silver Wings hangars. Otto park the car outside and got out leaving Oliver inside the car.

Otto: Now listen to me. If I don't come out over 10 minutes, then run away fast as you can. Understand?

Oliver: But Otto, I just can't leave you. Alone with them. What if they have-

Otto: Do not worry about a thing. I'll be fine. Just trust me

He pats Oliver's head again. Thinking maybe this would the last time he would see him. After all, anything could happen, in meeting such as this one. Before stepping inside, he took a deep breath. Then open the hangar door and walk inside, where it was dark inside. As Otto walk more into the room the door behind, automatically. Then lights came on, they were so bright, Otto cover half his face from brightness. He saw Isaac, just himself. He seem very happy to see Otto, but he wasn't happy to see him. He could feel something off, with the skunk in the room.

Isaac: Otto, glad you could make it, in such short time

Otto: Hmm? Where is your father? Wasn't he the one who called for me?

Isaac: My father is a busy man. So it will be just the just the two of us….Or should I say three

Otto: Three?

Then out of the shadows, it was like a silhouette at first, when swips in the room, and it went behind Isaac. When the shadow rose up, it was actually a lot bigger, it almost touch the ceiling. Otto gasp seeing this beast. It's huge glowing eyes, shining down at him, almost sending him into a hypnotic state. And it's wings were so massive. Otto was expecting few guards but not this, huge monster like bird.

Isaac: Now shall we start?

Otto: What is the meaning of this?

Isaac: I'm here to have a small chat with you….I want you to leave my Sylvia be

Otto: What?! I won't do such thing. Sylvia is a person, not some thing to your family's name

Isaac: How dare you! You think I treat Sylvia so poorly. I would never do so

Otto: If you love her so much, then set her free. She is trap within your father's hands

Isaac: I do not know what you mean. My father is a hard working man, he treats her, like as if she was his own

Otto: That's a lie! Can't you see he is lusting over her. He has a photo of her in his study

Isaac: T-That's not true….

The huge bird roll his eyes, hearing these two quarrel about some lady. He only came to finish off something that started, long ago. He was called by Sylvester, himself. The Le Paradox family, have a history with this bird. He likes to call himself Clockwerk, and he old as time it's itself, he looked as if he went through things. He even had eye patch.

Clockwerk: Enough!

The two stop their bickering and both looked at the old bird, almost forgetting about his presents.

Clockwerk: I didn't come here for two idiots bickering about some girl….I came to finish something with you, Cooper

Otto: With me? Who are you?

Clockwerk: I been a dishonor by the likes of your clan, for so long. It's time end all of this

Otto: My clan? My family has done nothing to dishonor anyone….Beside stealing from other thieves...Don't tell me...You're one of the thieves, that my family stole from?

Clockwerk: Indeed….Now if the two of you were just fighting over a girl, then let me make things easier

He lift his wings bit, to show Sylvia all tie up. Both Otto and Isaac gasp, seeing Sylvia. Sylvia seem to be sleeping so peacefully. It explains, about her disappearance earlier. Otto couldn't help feel so much rage. Having to deal with the Le Paradox family, then this owl, and now the owl having Sylvia as a hostage. Otto wasn't the only one surprise, even Isaac was, to Sylvia like this and in the middle of this, as well.

Isaac: Sir, what is the meaning of this?! Why do you have Sylvia here? She isn't part of the plan

Clockwerk: I do not follow anyone's order, you follow mine. And if this girl is Cooper's weakness, than so be it

Otto: Let her go!

He was about to reach for his gun in his jacket, but couldn't. He just remember that his gun wasn't with him, it was with Oliver. Clockwerk just chuckled to Otto's almost demise. Then Sylvia suddenly woken. She squirm bit feeling her hands tied behind her back and her mouth cover with as cover. She saw Otto and squirm even more.

Otto: Sylvia! Don't worry, I'll save you

Sylvia try to say something, but her voice was muffled. Isaac could see how she was reliant was toward, as if she didn't see him.

Isaac: N-No...This can't be…

He was about to walk up her, by Clockwerk grab her with his talons. Almost squeezing her in his grasp. Otto was just at a lost on what to do. He was useless without his plane or his guns. He could hear Sylvia's sobbing in pain. Clockwerk couldn't help to even chuckle even more, feeling that he has finally won. But then the sound of gun went off, Clockwerk looks down at his chest, seeing his blood dripping for the fresh wound. He looks towards the direction here the bullet came from. Everyone looks at the open door with Oliver standing there, with Otto's gun his hands.

Oliver: Don't hurt, Miss Sylvia

He tremble with tear flowing out of eyes, as he holds the gun. Clockwerk looks at Oliver with such a death stare. The owl shriek, and then he flew up to the ceiling, causing it to break and leave a huge gaping hole on the rooftop of the hangar. ANd taking Sylvia along with him.

Otto: NO!

Oliver: Otto!

The kittens shouts towards him and tosses his gun back to him. Otto catches it, he didn't hesitate to run to his plane and start it. Oliver ran to the switch, opening the hangar door for Otto. Otto drives the plane out of the hangar, as he drives his plane out, he shouts to Oliver.

Otto: Oliver, go back to Foster's home!

Then he set off to skies, after Clockwerk. Oliver also heads back to the Foster's house. While in the sky, Otto could see the owl far head. He tries to catches up to him. Clockwerk looks behind him, seeing Otto. The old bird stops and turn arounds, Otto saw the opportunity to shot the bird, but stops when he uses Sylvia as a shield. Otto quickly reactions and pulls his plane down. For almost crash into Clockwerk and Sylvia. Was that his plan, he ask himself. Clockwerk using Sylvia as his shield, he looks down, seeing the raccoon dodged them.

Clockwerk: Such a coward

He dives down right towards Otto, with speed. Then the cloth covering Sylvia's mouth, came off from the flying. She shouts.

Sylvia: Otto! Look out!

Lucky in the nick of time, Otto swiftly pulls to the side, before Clockwerk got his talons out. Otto knows he doesn't have the vantage here, since Clockwerk is a bird and using Sylvia as a shield. But it look as if, the old bird wasn't flying as fast he thought he could, then he remember. Oliver shot him, and his wound must been getting worse. Clockwerk couldn't help but feel so weak from his injury, the bullet must of went deep inside him. He could feel his heartbeat fading and losing his consciousness. As he was losing his will power, he actually lets go of Sylvia. Otto's eyes widen, as Sylvia falls.

Otto: NOOO!

He then saw an opening and took it. With Clockwerk vulnerable, Otto made his plane go faster and pats as a good bye. He then jumps out of the plane, and bam. Otto's plane crashes into Clockwerk, the propeller were digging deep into Clockwerk. He tries to pull the plane away from himself, but it was too late for him. The plane sent him down and causing the plane combust when it cashing to hard ground. And miraculously the bird was still moving, he could feel his inside crush together. He then notice bits of the plane's parts seem, workable to him.

Right back to Otto, when he jump off his plane. He too was fall and he seem to almost catch up to Sylvia. Once he seem right close enough to her. He pulls her closes and holds her tight. He looks down seeing a huge body of water. He close his eyes as they both hit the water. Otto pulls Sylvia up to the surface. They both took deep breaths, Otto unties Sylvia.

Sylvia: W-Were alive…

Otto: Thank god...That was close one…

The both look at each other, as if it was movement to kiss, but a spotlight ruin the mood. Luck for them it was a boat, the sailors on the boat help them to shores. Then they both went to the hospital. Sylvia was laying in bed with Otto beside her.

Sylvia: Is it true?

Otto: What is dear?

Sylvia: That...Isaac's father...is in love with me?

Otto: It's appears so...I found a photo of you in his study

Sylvia: When did you go into his-

She was interrupted by her uncle and Oliver coming in. Alan walks up to her and hugs with tears. Sylvia hugs him back, so happy to see him.

Alan: Thank goodness, you're alright

Sylvia: Uncle

Otto rubs Oliver's head, the kitten pouted. For being treated as a child.

Oliver: So...Did the bird..

Otto: Do not fear, he gone….I hope

Then the door open again, but everyone wasn't happy, who came in. It was Sylvester and Isaac again. Otto wanted to get up and confront him, but Alan stop him. Sylvester had such a smirk on his face, seeing everyone. He play around with his cane.

Sylvester: Well, well, I heard something horrific happened last night. At least no one gotten hurt….Especially you my dear

He looks at Sylvia with a sweet relief. Sylvia, however didn't seem to happy to see him. She looks away in disgust, which didn't please Sylvester. He notice that Alan, the kitten, and Otto were also not happy to see him.

Sylvester: Now, that we're here….I wanted to say that I have made up my mind about taking Sylvia with us….And I'm a afraid to say she is coming, either way

Alan: W-What? Sylvester, please. Don't do this

Sylvester: I'm sorry Alan, but our deal has been broken. And you must pay up. Now for the two of you, I want you to get out of this room. Now!

Oliver: We have rights to stay

Otto: Oliver now, now. We are not leaving this room or talking anyone away

Sylvester: What make you say that, Cooper? I have the high up on this, I even brought the contract. Which has been in my hands for many years

Otto: Then show this contract

Sylvester couldn't help but give a smug look at Otto for a making such a stupid move. He pulls out the contract, showing everyone. Alan looks at it for a second, then again. Seeing something off about it. He grabs it out of Sylvester's hand.

Alan: Wait a minute. There is something amiss here

Sylvester: A what?

Alan: It's said here that I will give you Sylvia, if you or your son will not cause her any harm or put her in any danger. Which she has last night

Sylvester: T-That can't be. You're lying

Alan: Even look for yourself. It's said so here

He shows him where it said, and Sylvester's eyes widen seeing the passage, Alan read out loud. He grabs the contract out of Alan's hands. He never remember seeing that there or Alan even writing it long ago.

Sylvester: T-This is a mistake! You must of have forged it!

Alan: How could I? You said so yourself that this contract was with your hand this whole time!

Sylvester: I...I….I don't-

As he was so shock on this new development. He notice Otto, with a smirk look on his face. And Sylvester knew why he was so smug about everything.

Sylvester: It was you! You did this!

Otto: Did what? I have no idea what you mean

He couldn't help but keep the smirk look, after seeing the look on Sylvester, for couple moments, was priceless. Even Oliver almost crack a smile, since Otto's plan was working. Setting up Sylvester like this was sure brilliant. Not just Sylvester was surprised, also Isaac. He never knew Sylvia was sold to his father.

Isaac: Father, this can't true. Sylvia was sold to us

Sylvester: Ahh, why don't you wake up and smell the stupidity, Isaac! Why else did you think she would yes to marrying you? She knows not to upset the family that's feeding her. To be honest…If you weren't my fool of a son, then I would have….

Isaac: Taken her for yourself….You were right, Cooper….

The poor son felt so betrayed by the one he thought loved him and his father. It was such a sense in the room. Sylvia felt so sorry for Isaac, for doing this to him, but she was also felt sick to her stomach, that Sylvester was indeed infatuated with her.

Sylvia: Isaac, I'm so sorry. I felt like I didn't have any other choice

Isaac: It's fine...I'm sorry as well

He left the room with a depressed look on his face. Sylvester grip his cane even more, feeling so much rage of losing. But this was not just any lost, it was losing to a Cooper many it even more bitter. He couldn't take it this huge embarrassed, and rip up the contract.

Sylvester: Fine! Keep the girl. But you can't keep the house and not to mention you won't able to afford keeping the Silver Wings open. All the workers work for me, meaning you have nothing

Otto: That's where you're wrong. Alan, being free from the Le Paradox. How about doing business with the Coopers?

Alan: W-What?

Otto: You see, I have finally gotten word from my father and he wanted to see if you were interested in partnering up

Alan: I...I...I don't know what to say…

Oliver: Say yes

The kitten tug on his coat. Sylvester, still standing there at a lost. Losing everything he thought he plan. He left the room, still rage. Alan was so surprised on what happen. Finally being free from Sylvester, his company was saved, and finally getting Sylvia free from all this. He almost felt like crying, Otto notice. And try to cheer him up.

Otto: Don't cry, Alan

Alan: Thank you, Otto. Thank you so much

He shakes his hand, and turn around to Sylvia. Hugging her in sweet bless. Sylvia too was so happy. That everything will be alright, and finally feeling set free from them. Otto and Oliver were so glad that the small family can finally feel at peace. Couple months later the Silver Wings had another air show. Once again, the tickets sold out for it. Alan was the announcement box. With Sylvia helping Otto straighten up his badge. Oliver was hands him his helmet.

Oliver: Good luck, Otto

Otto: Thank you

He puts it on. Sylvia kiss his cheek for a sign of good luck. Otto hop in his plane and started it up. Then the crowd of people cheer, seeing the plane going up in the sky. As Sylvia and Oliver walk up to their seat. Oliver notice something and he gently tug on Sylvia's sleeve.

Oliver: Miss Sylvia, look!

He pointed up toward the sky. Sylvia looked up and gasp, seeing Otto making letters with smoke, up in the up in the sky. The smoke letters seem be spelling something. When Otto was finish. The message he wrote, said "Will you marry me?". Sylvia couldn't help but blush, seeing his message. And she yell out her answer.

Sylvia: YES! I will!

Even being so high from the ground, Otto could heard her. He knew that he set his angle free. And letting her wings out, and flowing out to the sky.

THE END


End file.
